Harry Potter and the Mirror of Nostradamus
by Noura
Summary: Harry's sixth year- there's loads of stuff, Harry finds a way to talk to Dead Person, plus the mystery of the Mirror hanging on them all...and what does Lily and James' past have to do with it? I think you'll like it- RR! OotP SPOILERS CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. The Marauders' Map

                                 Harry Potter and the Mirror of Nostradamus

A/N: Before you start reading, this fic contains spoilers for the fifth book, OotP. You have been warned.

I loved the fifth book, and I'm grieving for Sirius like all of you. But my fic does NOT include him coming back- not that I don't like those stories- but I think Rowling wouldn't have killed him if he was going to come back. In this fic Harry does find a way to communicate with him, sort of. But that's not the point of the story, it's something else. Anyway, I hope you like it and plz review!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Even the idea of the mirror, I borrowed it from a book I've read, but the plot is basically mine.

Oh, as for the rating, its basically PG now but I rated it PG- 13 for the romance and some references to sex but those will come much later.

Chapter 1: The Marauders' Map

The evening August breeze ruffled the boy's wild black hair as he slowly made his way up the front steps of Number four, Privet Drive, back from one of his nighttime strolls. Hitching up his baggy jeans, he lifted a pale hand and rapped softly on the front door. His aunt Petunia let him in silently, and he just as silently started up the stairs to his room. 

"Er-" His aunt's voice stopped him as he was halfway up the staircase. Harry turned his head, dull green eyes focusing on Petunia.

"It's pretty late. Maybe- maybe next time you should come back earlier. For your own safety, of course," she said hastily. His aunt had been acting strangely ever since he had returned back from school, even more so than his uncle and cousin- who had just turned to the old way of completely ignoring Harry's existence after the threats from the members of the Order of the Phoenix. No, his aunt was being painfully polite to the young wizard and sometimes-sometimes- even showing the slightest signs of concern for him. That could have been the case now, but then again, she might also just be trying to avoid a repeat of last summer's 'dementoid' incident which would have led to suspicion on the neighbors' behalf. 

"Fine." Harry shrugged indifferently and now doubled his pace, unaware of his aunt watching his back helplessly from below. He slammed back the door of his room as soon as he reached it and flopped on the old bed, restlessly staring at nothing. 

The room didn't look any different than it had been last summer. There was the old bed, the old cupboards, the window, Hedwig's cage in the corner, the snowy white owl perched inside it, Harry's trunk beside it, a couple of socks and books strewn on the floor, and the lone occupant lying on his back, seeming for all the world like he'd lost his best friend- which was not far from the truth. 

No, the only slight adjustment to Harry's room this summer could be seen only if one looked underneath the loose wooden floorboard next to his bed, and then any person would see what looked like a pile of rubbish: a melted pocketknife, numerous broken pieces of glass, a photograph torn from an album, and wrinkled pieces of parchment that looked like they had been crumpled up and then straightened out. On the floorboard, propped against the bedside table, was a shiny broomstick with the word _Firebolt _faded slightly on it.

The 'pile of rubbish' meant the world to Harry Potter. He tried not to look at the broomstick and the floorboard, but his emerald eyes kept wandering back, and he ended up staring at them miserably as the night drew closer and the sky grew blacker.

            The scene wasn't new to Harry, or for his aunt, who regularly stopped by his room to call him to eat or ask him for help in some chore or other. Ever since he had come back from school last year, he had done nothing but lie restlessly in his room feeling sorry for himself, occasionally taking walks in the neighborhood and visiting old Mrs. Figg after a lot of coaxing on her behalf. Obeying Alastor Moody, he had exchanged letters with select Order members every couple of days to reassure them he was fine, as well as with his worried friends, but his letters were always short and choppy. The only two really lengthy letters he had written had been to Remus Lupin, who Harry decided was the only one who could truly see how Harry felt, seeing as he and Harry had suffered the same, common loss, and to Hermione Granger. On a burst of consciousness, he had admitted to her that she'd been right all along and that he wished he had listened to her warning instead of snapping at her. As for the others, he felt he didn't want to burden them with his feelings, and pretty much kept to himself. They had sent him the usual cards and presents on his birthday, apologizing for the delay in fulfilling their promises of 'seeing him very soon', and assuring him that it could be any time now. Though he was grateful and touched, he wasn't entirely sure he didn't want to stay here the rest of the summer- the Dursleys were basically leaving him alone and he wouldn't have been very good company to anyone anyway.

_Why did you have to go, Sirius? _ He thought for the sixty-eighth thousandth time that summer. After continuous nightmares and a lot of urging from everyone, he had tried practicing Occlumency again, but his thoughts kept wandering to that very same question. According to Harry, its answer was pretty clear; it was mostly his own fault, of course, perhaps with a little bit of Kreacher, Umbridge, Dumbledore, Snape, and a teensy bit of Sirius' own recklessness. He had tortured himself, blaming himself for every possible tiny detail, including not opening the package with the mirror sooner- which could have enabled him to contact Sirius and verify that he was fine and in no need of a dumb 'rescue mission' , which would turn out to be a 'death mission'. 

A helpless feeling of frustration welled up inside him and he growled, cracking his knuckles and trying to make it painful. He had secretly looked through numerous books, he had thought of everything, but had come up with nothing that could bring Sirius back, or allow Harry to communicate with him somehow. The type of spellbooks he needed were probably in Knockturn Alley, and he suspected even they would not be of much use. He had even considered using a Time- Turner to go back and fix everything, but rational thinking that could only have come from years of knowing Hermione and Dumbledore stopped him. As a result, he moped around his room, doing nothing, thinking of Sirius' wasted life…he could have had so much… in the old days he had been so cheery and troublemaking and fun, plotting with the Marauders…before his life had been torn away by Voldemort..

Plotting with the Marauders…Harry sat up suddenly, a frown on his face. It was a narrow hope, and wouldn't even be much use if it worked, but still, Harry was desperate…

He got up, knelt on the floor next to his trunk, and started rummaging inside, tossing things out until finally his trembling hand came across an old, yellowed parchment: The Marauder's map.

 He took out his wand and paused. The Ministry had officially given permission to all underage students to perform magic outside school, in light of the recent developments, for self-defense. The officials were able to, of course, keep tabs on who was using magic and when, but Harry doubted they'd care much if he used an old joke map- besides, they had more important things on their minds. 

Having decided, he tapped the map with his wand and said, very quietly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  The map of Hogwarts appeared before him. He barely glanced at it and instead started thinking- how could he get them to write? He frowned, trying to remember that time when the Marauders had made fun of Snape…yes, he had tapped the map with his wand and shouted something like, 'I ,  Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, command you to reveal your secrets…'  And what had Sirius said? _'Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor.'_

_A_ very slight smile tugged involuntarily at Harry's lips as he remembered. 

Now what could he say to attract the Marauders' attention?

Slowly, he tapped the map with his wand again. "I, Harry Potter, would like to commend Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs on being role models for mischief makers everywhere," Harry said finally. 

He waited with baited breath- nothing happened. _I knew it was useless_, he thought, and was about to put the parchment away when suddenly the map of Hogwarts disappeared, and shiny writing started appearing on the old parchment. 

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs thank Harry Potter for his good taste and would like to know if they can be of service._

Now he was smiling fully…maybe, just maybe, he could talk to Sirius… but he didn't get his hopes up. After all, the map was only saying what these men _would _say in such a situation, but it wasn't really them talking…was it?

"I want to speak to Padfoot," Harry said hastily, afraid they would get bored and leave him. The old letters disappeared, the parchment became blank, and then three new ones appeared.

_Why?_

 "Because…because I know him very well in person…and I need to talk to him about something."

There was now a very long pause after the old writing disappeared, and it was a full five minutes before more appeared again. Harry assumed they had been considering it.

_Padfoot here, Master of mischief, at your service. Now what is it that's so important you've got to interrupt the great minds of Hogwarts?_

_Sirius, _thought Harry, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"I- you're my godfather," Harry said, his voice choked. And this time, to his surprise, the response wasn't as surprised or immature as Harry had expected; it seemed thoughtful. 

_You must be from the future. Did you say your name was Potter?_

Harry swallowed. "Yes- I'm…Prongs Junior…James' son," he almost whispered.

_Then why do you want to talk to me, and not him?_

"Before I answer you, I need to know…will any of what I'm saying affect the future if you people do something about it?" Harry was starting to get scared…this could be as bad as using a Time-Turner. But Padfoot's response was reassuring.

_Smart kid.__ No, it won't. We are a recording of memories; we have no power whatsoever to affect the actions of our real selves, and we are not of any specific age._

It was a while before the long message was written out and when it was, Harry felt relieved. "All right then," he said. "I want to talk to you, because…until recently…I've always been in contact with you…James, though…he died…a long time ago."

_Oh, well I can't pretend this isn't shocking. Until recently? Meaning…_

"Meaning…meaning you died a couple of months ago," Harry replied, his voice trembling. Again, the response took a long time to appear now.

_ I see…take it easy, kid. So you've been missing having me around and want to talk?_

"Yeah…sort of," Harry said, embarrassed.

_I've got no problem with that. Tell me then, have I been a good godfather?_

Harry got up, sat cross- legged on his bed for a more comfortable position, and then replied, "The best. You got me a brand-new top of the line broomstick- the Firebolt. And, and you worried like heck about me all the time…you would help if I needed to talk…" He broke off, unable to continue. 

_Worrying? Doesn't sound much like me, pal. Guess I changed. Firebolt, eh? You're a Quidditch player then? What position?_

"Seeker…I was the youngest player in a century to be picked on the house team; they let me play when I was in first year." He normally didn't boast about that, but he wanted to impress Padfoot. He wanted to talk to him as long as possible, about anything- he didn't care what. He didn't care if this Sirius didn't really know him, but his responses would be exactly the same as the real Sirius, and Harry wanted to know if Sirius would think that his death was Harry's fault.

_Wow! Prongs would sure be proud. Are you a lot like him?_

"I look like him, I suppose…you used to tell me that I remind you of him, but then you realized I wasn't as daring or mischievous… that I was more like my mother. Some people, they… they accused you of taking me as a sort of…replacement for James; they kept reminding you that I'm his son."

_Is Lily Evans your mother?_

"Was," said Harry quietly. "She's dead, too."

_Damn. Voldemort?_

"Yes." Harry didn't want to get into it, or into all the details about the Potters' death and the Secret Keeper and Azkaban- no, he was here only to chat with Sirius.

_Did he kill me, too?_

Now this was what Harry wanted to talk about. He took a deep breath. "No, well not exactly…it was your cousin, Bellatrix," Harry spat out the name with such loathing and venom that he was sure Padfoot was taken aback. "She's like Voldemort's right hand."

_Figures it would be her, the slimy- never mind. Anyway, what happened?_

"You were dueling, in the Department of Mysteries, at the Ministry. You had the upper hand, but then she took you by surprise…your body fell beyond this veil draped over an archway…" Harry was crying openly now. "And it was all my fault, too…"

_Hell. Your fault, you say? Then I know that it isn't- without even knowing what happened. I can tell you're a Gryffindor. That's what they do; the noble ones- always blame themselves for the death of those they hold dear. I suppose Dumbledore and Remus blame themselves as well? Or are they dead, too?_

The lengthy message took a long time to be finished, and Harry wondered at the shrewdness of Padfoot's words. "They're alive. And yes, Dumbledore blames himself." He was relieved he hadn't mentioned Pettigrew.

_Told ya.___

"But- but we're right…it is our fault, mine, mostly.  If you just knew what happened…" And he went into a quick explanation of what had happened, trying to make it as brief as possible. 

_ So you're saying that because you came to save me, I died? That must be killing you; I know how you feel. Damn. Poor kid. That hag Bellatrix, if I could just get my hands on her…and Kreacher too, I always hated them._

Yes, it was definitely Sirius. 

_Look, you mustn't blame yourself. I swear my real self would tell you that if I was alive. And you can tell Dumbly the same thing- he was just doing what he thought was right. Don't mess yourself up about it- you had no control over it, and in a weird way, I would thank you, because you risked so much to come and save me._

Something, like a monstrous, burdening weight, seemed to be lifting slowly from Harry's chest, and the empty, black, hole where Sirius had been, was starting to slowly fill up, with more cheerful memories. "Are you sure?" he whispered, his voice shaking.

_You have my word._

There was a loud knock on the door. "Dinner!" his aunt called. Harry panicked, glancing at the map. "I'll be just a second," he called back, and waited until he heard Petunia's footsteps fading away, his heart racing fast.

_Trouble?___

"No-I – I've got to go. I- thanks, Padfoot. You made me feel a whole lot better…can I come talk to you again some other time?"

_As much as you want. And Harry? I miss you too._

Tears trickled down Harry's cheeks, and stifling a sob, he was unable to respond. His hand shaking, he wiped the writing off and the map of Hogwarts reappeared. He gazed at it for a second, seeing Hagrid in his cabin, Madam Pince in the library, Fawkes in Dumbledore's office… 

He stopped suddenly, and blinked, sure he was seeing wrong. His eyes widened in shock. A new dot had suddenly appeared, and it was coming through the secret passage leading from Honeydukes and towards the statue of the one- eyed witch. 

_Bellatrix Lestrange. _


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

                                                                   Harry Potter and the Mirror of Nostradamus

A/N: Well, here it is, the next one already! I hope you like it, and thanks so much for the reviews!!!! You guys really made me happy. Thanks to: Ian, A, Jessica, Silverleaf ( I guess he was kinda weepy, wasn't he? I thought so too. There won't be that much romance but I need it for the plot, actually) Morphmaniac, sabby, markhp, Mella deRanged, Waitingfor6, Kumani ( I'll try not to make him so weepy but hey, it's worse in a lot of other stories, really) Facade, Baby Anne, Aziandorkess, Stardust (Thanks! I was worried about going a bit off character on Harry and Sirius) Lady Arwen of Rivendell ( It's like you read my mind! Yes, I am an H/G shipper, only 'cos I think that's how the books will turn out, but there won't be that much romance in the story- I dunno yet.) Panther ( That's what I was going for, I was getting slightly bored of the 'Resurructed' fics) LivEvil ( Wow, I'm flattered my story can actually have an effect…)Kurbani. Sorry if I've forgotten anyone.

Here goes…sorry if it's too long and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Bellatrix Lestrange

 Harry stared again and again at the map, sure it was some sort of mistake- what would _she _be doing at Hogwarts? The dot was now past the statue and moving along the corridor. There was no mistake; it was her, and he had to act fast. He stood up, adrenaline filling him suddenly and pumping in his blood, a snarl forming involuntarily on his face. Sirius's killer- he would make her pay. He was consumed with energy and for the first time in weeks, he felt alive and not so helpless. 

Heart racing fast, he grabbed a roll of parchment from beneath his books and started scribbling as fast as possible, so that his handwriting was barely legible. 

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_            Lestrange is at Hogwarts. I saw her in the Marauders' map. We've got to do something this instant. _

                                                                     _Harry_

_p.s. I'm coming too. Besides, you can't know exactly where she is if you don't have this map, and it's with me._

He folded the letter, let Hedwig out, hastily tied it to her leg as she playfully nipped his finger, then looked at her seriously- as seriously as one could while talking to an owl. 

"Give this to Dumbledore, or if you can't find him, anyone else from the Order all right? And go as fast as you can, girl. It's important."  The snowy owl looked back at him just as solemnly with its big yellow eyes, seeming to understand the gravity of the situation. He opened the window for her and she zoomed out, wings beating rapidly.

"Good girl," he muttered absently, frowning. Did Dumbledore even know what the Marauders' map was? Asking Lupin would waste too much time. But the Headmaster had an uncanny ability of knowing everything that went on at Hogwarts and Harry was counting on that for Dumbledore to know how it worked.

"HARRY! Get down here to eat now!"  He rolled his eyes and took a quick glance back at the map. Lestrange was now going down one of the moving staircases and going- to the dungeons? 

Fervently hoping she would get lost, he went down the stairs to the kitchen, pushing the map into the pocket of his jeans without clearing it. What if he was too late? Maybe he could somehow get to Hogwarts by himself…

_Floo__ powder?__ But I don't know how to get the Dursleys' fire_ _into the network. Damn._

"Sit down already," Uncle Vernon growled, not looking up from his stew. Harry looked up, realizing he was standing beside the table where the three Dursleys were engrossed in a late dinner. Dudley's eyes were fixed on the TV, and Petunia was watching Harry suspiciously. Ignoring them, he perched on a chair and picked at his food, lost in thought. Maybe he could use the fire at Mrs. Figg's, it was probably in the Floo Network after all. Pushing the meat around with his fork, he came to a quick decision; if no one showed up or Hedwig didn't come back within twenty minutes, he would go along to Mrs. Figg's place.

Dinner seemed to go on endlessly and none of the Dursleys showed any sign of getting up. He was jumpy all throughout, tensing on every little sound, and once he actually grabbed for his wand when Dudley accidentally dropped the salad bowl on the floor, his eyes still glued to the screen. Both his aunt and uncle turned to look at Harry, who had reddened slightly. 

"What's wrong with you today boy?" his aunt demanded, but he could trace the worry in her voice. She probably didn't want any more trouble from Harry's friends. 

"Nothing," he replied, glancing nervously at his watch. Ten more minutes…

_Ding Dong._

Dudley jumped. Uncle Vernon dropped his fork. Aunt Petunia drew in her breath. All three of them turned around to look at Harry. 

"Erm, I'll get that shall I?" he muttered, starting to get up. "No," his uncle said roughly, "I'll do that." His purple face was even more so, and he strode boldly towards the front door, muttering under his breath, "At this time of the night…" Harry watched apprehensively from behind him.

Vernon glared at the door as the bell rang more insistently, looked around him, found Petunia's portable vacuum cleaner, held it up, and yelled, "Who's there?"

Harry groaned inwardly. His stupid uncle was wasting precious time. He snuck a look at the map while everyone's attention was focused on the door. Bellatrix was now at the entrance to Snape's classroom, obviously trying to find a way in. 

"We've come to see Harry," came the reply from a female voice which echoed in the silent living room, where they were all crowded now. Harry wasn't sure, but it sounded like Tonks. 

"Go away! We don't want your kind here!" The vein was throbbing dangerously in Uncle Vernon's purple forehead. Petunia glanced around nervously. "Vernon dear, perhaps-" 

But she never got to finish her sentence, for the next second a deep male voice shouted, "_Alohomora__!" _and the door was blasted open. The three Dursleys all jumped back. Dudley the boxing champion was whimpering.  Harry watched his uncle's back as he stood in front of the doorway, the vacuum cleaner held before him like a gun. Peering around, he caught a glimpse of Tonk's now bright orange curls and Dumbledore's silvery beard.

"Mr. Dursley, I must ask you to stand aside please," came Dumbledore's firm voice. Harry leaped forward, and Vernon caught him by the shirt, screaming, "STAY BACK!" He turned back to Dumbledore. "Every year it's the exact- same- THING! Well I won't have it in my house anymore- I won't take it! I'm warning you, mister, I've got a black belt, see!"

Harry could have shrieked in frustration as he wriggled around, trying to free himself of his uncle's grip. Why couldn't Dumbledore just blast Vernon away and get on with it?

"I'm sure you do," replied Dumbledore pleasantly, glancing pointedly at the vacuum cleaner. "Now again I must ask you to move before I do something…regrettable." His piercing blue gaze bore into Vernon's face, and Petunia muttered uneasily, "Vernon, let them in."

Still glaring, and reluctantly, Vernon moved backwards, allowing the witch and the wizard to step inside. "And let him go," Dumbledore nodded towards Harry, making sure Vernon saw him reaching for his wand. Vernon released his grip on Harry's shirt and laughed nervously. "Now, now, no need to get violent, of course…would you like to come inside? Harry, you haven't introduced us…"

"There's no time," said Harry tensely, cracking his knuckles again. It was a habit he'd picked up over the summer. 

"Don't worry Harry," said Tonks reassuringly. "We've already sent Remus and Mad-Eye ahead. They've placed charms on the castle so she won't escape." Both she and Dumbledore were wearing long black cloaks over their robes but if they were hoping to avoid attention it hadn't helped much because of Dumbledore's beard and Tonks' hair. 

"But she came in through the secret passageway…" Harry protested.

"Which I'm sure Remus knows about and will have had taken care of," said Dumbledore, smiling. The Dursleys were watching this exchange curiously, and Petunia was gripping Dudley's hand so tightly he yelped in pain.

"Well we- we've got to get there as soon as possible," said Harry, taking out the map and glancing at it. Sure enough, he could see two more dots, Remus Lupin by the secret passageway and Alastor Moody with Hagrid on the grounds. Lestrange had obviously given up on the dungeons and was now heading towards Dumbledore's office 

"We?" Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Yes, we." Harry looked accusingly at Dumbledore. "I told you I wanted to-"

"Yes, yes, I know," the tall wizard replied calmly. He watched the map over Harry's shoulder. Bellatrix's dot was still in front of the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, and it kept moving back on forth on the same spot. "I should think _not_," Dumbledore muttered grimly. He turned to the Dursleys. "Harry will be accompanying us on an urgent errand. He will be perfectly safe with us, and he'll be back soon, don't worry." 

Harry snorted. He highly doubted that the Dursleys even cared. 

Vernon opened his mouth to protest, glanced at Dumbledore's wand and Petunia's warning glare, and shut it again. "Very- very well," he said in a strained sort of voice. 

"How are we leaving?" Harry asked.

"Portkey," replied Dumbledore. "Now-" He glanced around, "Yes, that vacuum cleaner will do nicely. May I have it, please?" Uncle Vernon's jaw dropped, and he silently handed the muggle item to Dumbledore, clearly thinking he was off his rocker. "Thank you. Harry will give it back as soon as he returns," and Harry nodded fervently, stifling a laugh in spite of himself; the Dursleys' expressions were priceless.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the vacuum cleaner, muttered a spell, and it glowed with a blue light. (A/N: I'm not sure if that's what happens, I don't have the book with me but just bear with it- thx) He, Harry and Tonks all crowded around it and held on to it. 

"Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley!" Tonks yelled to the dumbfounded muggles watching them, and Harry felt the familiar tug on his navel as the Portkey took them to Hogwarts castle.    

They landed with a thud on the ground and Harry staggered up, rubbing his backside and looking around him. They were in the circular room that was Dumbledore's office, and the portraits of the not-so-sleepy previous Heads of Hogwarts started talking at once, in loud whispers. 

"As I'm sure you know, Dumbledore," Phineas said smugly, "My delightful great-great-granddaughter is right outside this room at this very moment, trying to get in."

"Albus, what can we do to help?" Armando Dippet asked, turning away from Harry whom he had recognized and was glaring at. 

"Just keep it down for the moment," Dumbledore said, staring thoughtfully at the door. "Harry, the map, please-" Harry gave it to him silently and started shifting anxiously from one foot to another. He was keyed up and all ready for a duel; he felt like blasting the Death Eater into smithereens right here and right now.

"Take it easy," whispered Tonks, patting his shoulder, and he nodded, cracking his knuckles again.  "All right," said Dumbledore finally. "First thing- is to place a Silencing charm on the room-" he flicked his wand, "-and second, we must plan what we're going to do." He paused.

"I do not know why she is here, my only guess that it is on orders from Voldemort to search for something or cast some sort of spell. She seems to be lingering outside this particular room; obviously she thinks she can carry out what she's planning here. Alastor, Remus and Hagrid are currently nearby-"

"Can we just fling the door open, take her by surprise and get it over with?" Harry growled, earning him more glares from the portraits. 

"Calm yourself, Harry, I'm getting there," replied Dumbledore shortly. "Now Tonks and I will go ahead first. Harry, wait for a little while and listen. If she gets any one of us, Fawkes will know, have him give the signal to the others, he'll know what to do. Then follow. Any questions?"

"Yes," said Harry grumpily. "How long is 'a little while' exactly?"

"Oh, a few minutes," the Headmaster smiled. "Good luck." Tonks gave Harry the thumbs up, and with that, they both disappeared behind the door and down the moving staircase, leaving Harry alone in the room.  

He hastily took out his wand, leaped towards the door and leaned against it, listening closely. Fawkes, grown and beautiful once again, flew from his perch and landed on his shoulder, and Harry stroked his red-gold feathers absently. "We're both stuck here, eh boy?" he muttered.

There didn't seem to be much going on at first. Harry strained his ears, listening, but could only hear footsteps. Then there was silence, then a yell and a shriek, spells being cast, more shouts, and then loud running footsteps that grew more distant until they faded away. After that came total silence. Harry looked at Fawkes, as though asking him what to do next, but the handsome bird merely gazed back at him silently. _Great_, he thought. _I thought 'Fawkes will know'!_

He looked around at the portraits of the old headmasters and headmistresses. "Feeling lost, boy?" sneered Phineas. Harry tightened his grip on his wand. It was getting harder to ignore the ex- headmaster's annoying comments. "He said to wait a few minutes, didn't he?" said an old headmistress haughtily. "Well go ahead then- it's been longer than that."

Harry glanced at his watch. Five minutes had passed. He turned to Fawkes who seemed to straighten up and ruffle his feathers importantly. "Let's go," Harry muttered, and he left the room with the phoenix on his shoulder. He cautiously went down the moving staircase, then past the stone gargoyle very quietly. He turned around, holding his breath.

The hallway was empty. 

_She must have tried to run for it, and they went after her. _"Go ahead, Fawkes," he murmured. "Get the others. Don't alarm them though. Everything's fine." Fawkes seemed to nod, then flew down the dark corridor, making Harry feel very alone. He cursed under his breath when he realized the map was with Dumbledore now so he had no idea where to go. In the end he just followed the corridor, walking in the direction Fawkes had gone, not daring to light his wand in case Lestrange was around and saw it, instead relying on the dim light of the candles.

He wandered randomly, but the whole floor seemed empty, so he went down the next floor, feeling very strange walking in Hogwarts castle without Filch and Mrs. Norris lurking around. Perhaps they were on vacation. He smiled to himself at that.

He was jerked out of his thoughts suddenly by the sound of heavy breathing and footsteps behind him, and he hurriedly ducked into a classroom, shutting the door but keeping it open a small crack so that he could see who it was. He seemed to be waiting endlessly, but suddenly the candlelight illuminated a tall shadow before him, and he tensed, gripping his wand for life, then the formidable figure of Bellatrix Lestrange appeared.

Harry hesitated only a second. _Now! _The voice in his head cried, and without thinking, he thrust the door wide open and hurdled out, seeming to fly into the corridor out of the darkness. "_Expelliarmus!"_ he bellowed, pointing his wand and practically landing atop her. 

"Dammit!" she yelled, and just barely sidestepped the curse as the red light whizzed by her ear. She looked up; saw Harry, and her face twisted into an ugly snarl. "Potter," she hissed.

"Lestrange," he nodded at her, the blood pumping furiously in his veins. "Me and you- a fair duel. Now."

To his rage, the Death Eater burst into maniacal laughter. Gasping for breath and seeming to steady herself, she choked out, "Thanks, Potter- I haven't laughed this much in years. A _fair duel_, honestly, and with-"

_"Impedimenta!"_Harry screamed, but she blocked it easily and laughed some more. "What are you doing at Hogwarts, Lestrange?" he hissed. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied, grinning. 

"I know something _you _don't. Did you know we've placed charms so you can't get out of here?" Harry taunted, as they circled each other, wands pointed. 

Her grin disappeared immediately, but she waved her hand carelessly. "You're bluffing, boy. Nice try."

"Suit yourself," Harry smirked, and he was pleased to see she looked slightly worried. _"Avada Kedavra!" _she yelled suddenly, and Harry, taken by surprise, jumped to his right just in time, crashing into a tall suit of armor, while the green light demolished the door of the classroom he'd hidden in. He had barely had time to recover when she shot a spell he didn't know at him, and suddenly he was doubled over on the ground, his wand arm somehow bound tightly to his left leg by thick rope. 

Gasping, Harry shot a spell at her from the floor to distract her from killing him. _"Morsmordre!"_ A long black serpent shot out of the tip of his wand and went for the Death Eater, who staggered back in surprise. "Bite her," he hissed at the snake in Parseltongue. "Poison her, kill her, whatever-" The snake went closer, and Harry tried to point the wand at his leg, muttered _"Finite Incantium" _and the ropes broke, allowing him to stand up. 

"Who's laughing now, Death Eater?" he jeered. She growled in reply, and sent a Killing Curse at the snake which destroyed it at once.

 "You forget, Potter," she said softly, advancing towards him, "that I am the trusted, right hand, of Lord Voldemort himself, and will not be stopped by a mere _obstacle _as yourself. My cousin," she smiled evilly. "-learnt that the hard way."

They glared at each other for the next moment, and Harry's wand was shaking he was trembling so much with rage. Too angry for words, his eyes emitting green fire at her, he raised his arm. _This one's for you, Sirius._

"CRUCIO!" 

The red light hit Lestrange directly in the chest, but it only succeeded in making her stagger backwards. She was laughing, mocking him, taunting him, but he blocked her out, feeling only the energy swelling inside him, and hearing only previous words he'd heard spoken by Bellatrix herself.

_You have to want to cause pain, to enjoy seeing the person writhe in agony. _

He looked up at Bellatrix, imagined her on the floor, shrieking in pain, begging for mercy, and a grim smile tugged at his lips. Nodding in cruel satisfaction, he fired the Unforgivable Curse at her again, and this time she doubled over, her wand flying from her hand and clattering on the floor. Harry was forced to ignore it so he could remain focused on the curse. She wasn't screaming, but eying her, Harry could tell she was gritting her teeth and she was definitely in pain. He smiled; she was finally getting a taste of her own medicine. The curse grew stronger with his pleasure, and he actually managed to get a yelp out of her, then two more shrieks.

He didn't know how long he kept his wand on her- it was only a couple of minutes, but it seemed longer. And he only stopped when a quiet voice said from behind him, "That's enough, Harry." 

A/N : Okay, so you can't exactly call that a cliffhanger- you probably all know who that is anyway. I just didn't want to make it too long, really! *looks innocent*   
   By the way, I don't have the book so I'm not sure, is her name Bellatrix or Beatrix???? I'd appreciate it if someone lets me know- thanks!


	3. The Capture and the Dursleys' Attic

                                                                   Harry Potter and the Mirror of Nostradamus

A/N: I got so mad when FF.net went crazy! Grrrrr…….Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! You guys were really worried about Harry getting into trouble *Grins* You really think he'll go to Azkaban when he has the mirror to deal with? Hmm…you'll soon find out I guess….

Another thing- Dumbledore's one of my fave characters so you may be seeing a lot of him in this fic…hope you don't mind. Thanks to:

-Mella de Ranged (wow I think I can officially say that's my first flame EVER so thanks! To respond to u, I thought Harry changed a whole lot in OotP wat with all the shouting and he was perfectly ready to cast the Cruciatus, so it's not wrong to change a bit more is it? JK did it after all…Besides he was also angry this time because Bellatrix said something about Sirius..If ur not convinced or wanna argue it email me, thanks again)

-Kurbani ( glad u like it and u'll find out who the voice is in 10 seconds)

-Silver Meteor (thanks! O kudos?? )

-Nexus (Let's see if he'll get to Azkaban in the first place)

-vtangelchix (YES I'm glad you understand the great need to curse that hag *grins* )

-PhoenixPadfoot89 ( do u really think he'll get into trouble? This is Harry we're talking about)

-Hecate ( I don't know yet if he'll tell Ron and Hermione….probably yes)

-aniolek (thanks a lot! Well this isn't 3 times longer but it's pretty close…sort of ..)

-aziandorkess (maybe he was a bit too evil…but he'll be sorta weak in this one so it'll make up for it I guess)

- Lan (There'll be romance soon enough don't worry! And H/G too… And I'm sorry for mixing up ur name! *looks embarrassed* u were my first reviewer too…)

-MorphManiac (no need to be alarmed…..)

-JerseyGirl03 (yup Harry liked it too)

Chapter 3: The Capture and the Dursleys' Attic

            Harry whirled around, losing his concentration and automatically releasing the curse. Lestrange's head jerked up and she gasped, lunging for her wand, but Albus Dumbledore beat her to it.

"_Accio__," _the tall wizard called, and the wand zoomed towards him, landing neatly in his outstretched hand. Bellatrix started to run for it, but this time Dumbledore was too quick for her, and she hit the floor as his Stunner caught her in the back.

Harry took a step forward and immediately stumbled, feeling a sudden wave of dizziness consume him. Shivering violently, he steadied himself with the wall. His mop of dark hair was soaked and his T-shirt was sticking to him with cold sweat.  He was suddenly aware of the dark blood seeping down his wand arm and his left knee, soaking his ankles and socks. It must have been the ropes of that curse she'd shot at him; they had probably magically sliced his skin. He winced, the pain just now hitting him. It wasn't that bad, though, at least not as bad as the pain he'd just created…

 The reality of the situation was just now hitting him. He had performed the Cruciatus curse on a Death Eater. A dark, Unforgivable curse. And he had _enjoyed _it. 

"I- I didn't think…it would actually…work," he said weakly, looking up. Dumbledore was watching him closely. "It probably…didn't even hurt…much." He leaned back, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself and stop himself from trembling. Was he going to Azkaban? Surely he couldn't worm his way out of this one.

"I heard her scream from the other end of the corridor," Dumbledore replied quietly. Harry started shaking some more. "I- no… she only yelled a couple of times, professor, I swear." Dumbledore nodded, walked towards Harry, and wrapped his cloak around the boy's shoulders. It was so long for him that it wrinkled up on the floor but Dumbledore didn't seem to mind.  He waved his wand and the blood on Harry's skin disappeared. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"You'll be feeling like this for some time," said the headmaster gently. "You consumed excessive amounts of energy using the curse and it's obviously drained you. Harry, the Cruciatus is extremely dangerous, and not just for the victim, especially as the caster is untrained in Dark magic and using it for the first time."

"So that's why I can barely walk," Harry groaned. 

Dumbledore nodded grimly. "A few more minutes and it could've killed you. You should be glad it hasn't already." Harry swallowed. "I-"

"And frankly, I don't even know how you were able to do it," Dumbledore continued sharply, his piercing gaze on the young wizard who was feeling very small.

"She told me how herself, would you believe it…" He gripped the wall as another wave of dizziness washed over him and he slumped on the ground, feeling better when sitting on the floor. Dumbledore crouched down next to him. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

He might as well tell him; he was probably in major trouble anyway. "Last year, when we were in the…Atrium…you remember…" Dumbledore nodded.  "Yeah, well, I tried to do cast it then too, and it didn't work…she told me I couldn't do it because- because I had to enjoy it…" He stared at the ground. He couldn't believe he had actually enjoyed it. And still a part of him didn't regret that he'd taken revenge for Sirius…

"Harry, that still doesn't explain how you were capable of doing it without any real training." Harry shrugged and was saved a response as they heard footsteps and Remus Lupin appeared in the corridor. His face was pale, his robes frayed, his hair rumpled and the gray even more apparent than ever. He glanced at the limp form of Bellatrix Lestrange on the ground, then at the two wizards who were getting to their feet. "Good job," Lupin grinned a little bit. "Which one of you two was it?"

Harry and Dumbledore exchanged glances. Harry shook his head fervently. He didn't want anyone to know what he'd just done. They would all know anyway when it was made public. "That was me," Dumbledore smiled, "but Harry was the one who managed to…disarm her."

"He would be proud, Harry," Remus said softly. Harry couldn't look at him but instead managed a nod and mumbled something incoherent. _Would he really? Padfoot did say himself, that if only he could get his hands on her--_

"Are you okay? You look terrible," Lupin was frowning concernedly as he looked at Harry. "I'm fine…" He looked at Dumbledore for help. "He's just feeling a bit out of it," Dumbledore told the ex- professor reassuringly. "Remus, here's the map. Can you find the rest and have someone take her to the Ministry? I'll be taking Harry back home." 

Lupin nodded. "Of course. You know," He patted the map in his hands. "It was lucky Harry was looking at this when she came. Come to think of it, Harry, what were you doing looking at the map in the first place?"

_Uh oh.__ This just keeps getting better and better. _He didn't want them to know what he had been doing. Somehow, he didn't think they'd approve. Dumbledore would tell him not to dwell in the past and he remembered Remus once saying that the Marauders didn't care, that they would have liked to lure anyone out of school. 

 He glanced at the two wizards who were looking at him expectantly. He shrugged. "I was just- well I was feeling pretty bored, and I guess I really missed…Hogwarts," he finished lamely.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Lupin looked at the map suspiciously. Neither of them seemed to buy it. "Right," said Lupin, "Well I'd best be going then before this…person comes to." He nudged Bellatrix with his foot, then cast the Levitating charm. Harry watched him march off the corridor with Lestrange's body floating above him. 

Suddenly something hit his brain which was barely functioning at the moment. "Wait!" he called. Lupin turned around. "Do you think you could- erm…send me the map back as soon as possible?" Harry tried to ask as casually as possible. If he was going to Azkaban, he might as well have company.  Lupin and Dumbledore looked at each other. "Of course," Lupin said finally, but he was frowning.

There was silence in the corridor after Lupin had gone. Harry's head was aching dully and his arms still did not feel quite right. He leaned again against the wall, wanting nothing better then to go to bed and sink into an endless slumber.  But he couldn't, not just yet-

"Just how much trouble am I in?" Harry asked finally. Dumbledore eyed him carefully. "Not as much as you'd think," he replied.

Harry stared at him. 

"Harry, Fudge has allowed the use of Unforgivable curses again. You know why. Of course, this development is mainly for the Aurors' use, but I doubt you would get a sentence for using it on a Death Eater. On the contrary, they'd like it." But he didn't look too happy. Harry knew Dumbledore had been against the use of these curses in the old days when the Aurors started using them on any person who was a suspect.

He felt slightly relieved. "So- I only get expelled then?" he said dully.

"No, Harry, you don't," Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He wasn't looking forward to next year, but in his heart he always considered Hogwarts his real home. "But I must tell you that it isn't…advisable to use these curses, definitely not in school, and in general as well. I know that there will come a time when you will be forced to-" Dumbledore looked meaningfully at Harry who understood, remembering the Prophecy. "But for the time being, I don't want you to use any of them, _unless _you are in dire need- for your own safety _and _sanity. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he replied, but it took him longer than he was supposed to. "It's just- she made some taunt about…Sirius," Harry swallowed. "I wanted to take revenge…"

"I know." And then he caught Harry off guard. "Do you regret it?"

He stammered, taken by surprise. "I- well… should I?" he whispered. 

Dumbledore didn't look remotely surprised at Harry's reply, which was closer to the negative than the affirmative. "That's up to you to decide, Harry," he said wisely. _Typical Dumbledore, _thought Harry.

Dumbledore glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. Come on, the vacuum cleaner's still in my office." He reached inside his robes and took out a vial of liquid. "Strengthening Potion," he explained. "You'll be able to move around better. Drink up." Harry obeyed, and he was able to follow Dumbledore down the corridor.

"Professor," he said as he hurried to keep up with the older wizard's long strides. He had been putting this off for a while but he wanted to say it- after all, he'd already apologized to Hermione, sent an honest letter to Lupin( It was because of Harry that his best friend was gone-at least Harry thought so), and talked to Padfoot about it… 

"Yes?" Dumbledore slowed his pace slightly.  

"I wanted to talk to you about…something else…" They went up the staircase to the next floor. "I wanted to…apologize for, well I guess for the trouble I caused last year." He said this very quickly. Dumbledore stopped in his tracks causing Harry to bump into him. "Which part of it?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"All of it, I suppose," replied Harry. He began ticking off his fingers. "The hearing at the beginning of the year-" Dumbledore interrupted, "That wasn't your -"

"I know- just let me finish. Anyway, the hearing, then of course, the defense group I was teaching, which got you into major trouble, then not practicing Occlumency, then-" He swallowed; all the memories of last year were painful. "Harry-" 

"No- I need to get it over with…then falling for Voldemort's trick, putting my friends in danger (though it was them who insisted on going), and finally demolishing your office." Harry grinned ruefully. "So I'm sorry."

"Can I speak now?" Dumbledore asked, smiling a little bit. They were now down the hallway leading to the stone gargoyle. "Sure."

"The hearing is not one bit your fault. As for the defense group, granted, you were doing something illegal, but considering the cause, no one can blame you. And I forgot to mention that I was actually proud of all of you for it. The next bit was not only your mistake, but also mine, as I told you last year, and Professor Snape's for not teaching you any longer. And you had a right to be angry. Fizzing Whizbee." The gargoyle leapt aside and they went up the moving staircase.

"Yeah...I guess…"

"Don't give it another thought. You should get some sleep, Harry. Here," He took the vacuum cleaner from where it was lying on the desk in the office, and enabled the Portkey again. Harry said he would be fine going by himself but Dumbledore insisted he wanted to make sure Harry got there safely. They both touched the Portkey and were soon standing before Number Four, Privet Drive.

"When do I get to see the Weasleys, professor?" asked Harry as they were waiting for someone to answer the doorbell. He was steadying himself with the wall again, too worn out to stand by himself.  It was past eleven at night and Harry had a feeling the Dursleys were not going to be pleased. 

"Soon," Dumbledore replied vaguely. "At headquarters, probably." He watched Harry carefully for a reaction; he –correctly- guessed that the pain was just too strong for Harry to want to go to 12, Grimmauld Place for a long, long, time.

"Oh," said Harry. Then he nodded. "That's good. There're a few words I'd like to have with Kreacher," he said darkly. Dumbledore started to say something but at that moment the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Petunia Dursley wearing a long flowered nightgown and hideous pink rollers in her hair.

"I've been waiting up for you," she snapped as soon as she saw them, taking in the sight of Harry with his bloodied, sweaty clothes, his deathly white face and his messed up hair. "And what the hell happened to _you_?"

"Nothing worse than usual," muttered Harry, stepping inside and motioning Dumbledore to follow. Honestly, where were his aunt's manners?

"It's a good thing your uncle's asleep- he would go crazy! What would the neighbors say?" Petunia suddenly seemed to take note of her appearance and flushed faintly, yanking the rollers out of her hair. Wizard, freak, or no, Petunia Dursley didn't receive any sort of visitor without looking perfectly prim. 

"Nothing, probably," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "It's too dark for them to see anything. Mrs. Dursley, I am quite sorry for any inconvenience-" He gave a little bow, "And your nephew is fine, nothing a _peaceful _rest wouldn't fix," he said pointedly.  

"Right- erm," Petunia shifted under his shrewd gaze. "Thank you for bringing Harry back…professor." She had guessed that this old man was the headmaster and the one who had sent her the Howler the year before. 

Dumbledore nodded. "Good evening to both of you," And with a wink at Harry, he disappeared in a swish of robes, into thin air. Petunia stood gaping for a moment, then shook her head forcibly, turning to the exhausted Harry. She opened her mouth, hesitated, shut it again, then huffing, opened it once more. 

"You didn't see _him_, did you?" she asked finally, surveying her nephew. Her question took him slightly by surprise. "No…no I didn't," he replied, staring at her. She actually cared whether he'd seen Voldemort or not? "That was last year," he added as an afterthought, curious to her reaction. She paled slightly. "Oh…right." There was an uncomfortable silence.

 "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Go on up to bed," she snapped, resuming her normal, spiteful expression. 

Harry, only too glad, complied, and he sank thankfully into the covers, forcing his brain to stay away from the thought of what he had done earlier that evening. But then something else pushed his way into his head, a flash of pain in his scar, and a sudden feeling of fury and frustration that wasn't his. He recognized the familiar sensation immediately; Voldemort was definitely not pleased about the capture of one of his best Death Eaters. _Good_, thought Harry. He squeezed his eyes shut, imagining a blank sheet in his mind, focusing on nothing and nowhere. There was no Snape to intimidate him now…the Occlumency worked and Harry fell asleep within minutes.

                                                                                    ***************************

A persistent pecking on his cheek awoke him the next day, and he unconsciously shook his head, annoyed. He snuggled deeper into his pillow, but the nipping resumed and he groaned, blinking and looking around groggily. A pair of yellow eyes looked back at him and for a second he tensed, thinking he had finally received his OWL results, but then he recognized the owl that delivered the _Daily Prophet_. It was early today, though…he glanced at his watch and with a jolt realized it was past noon. The sunlight was streaming cheerfully through the window, its rays creating sparkles on his glasses as he stretched out his hand to put them on.

"Just a moment," he yawned, clambering out of bed. Everything ached and his body felt like lead. He fished around for some money which he put in the little pouch tied to the owl and untied the newspaper from its leg. A headline jumped out at him from the front page: ****

**Top Death Eater Lestrange Captured at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

He skimmed the lengthy article quickly; there was nothing much that he didn't know, except that the Ministry had given her Veritaserum in an attempt to discover what she was doing at the school in the first place, but it had turned out that she was resistant to it and did not give responses to any of the officials' questions- Harry scowled at this. It also said that it was 'Lycanthrope Remus Lupin' who had handed her in and that the two ever-famous Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter were directly linked to her capture. What Harry Potter was doing at Hogwarts no one knew. Harry sighed in frustration; they just _had _to turn this around to make it about him, somehow. Bellatrix Lestrange would be tried and sent off to Azkaban as soon as possible. Somehow this didn't please Harry; it was only a matter of time before Voldemort took over Azkaban and freed all his followers. 

He showered and feeling much more energetic, went downstairs; just to see if his aunt had some chore or other in store for him. A year ago he would have been afraid to get a lecture for getting up too late, but this summer he pretty much had free reign in the house. The place was oddly quiet- his uncle was at work and Dudley was probably off with his friends somewhere, if not still sleeping. His aunt was sticking her long neck out of the window, carrying out her favourite pastime: spying on the neighbors. She jerked it out when she heard him entering and nodded at him.

"There's some stuff in the refrigerator if you're hungry. And some toast left over from breakfast- you'll have to heat it," she told him.

"That's okay, I'll wait till lunch," he replied, looking around. The kitchen was clean, the living room was spotless, and the garden had been perfect the last time he'd been in it. In truth, he didn't mind chores so much anymore; they helped keep his mind off…other things. Besides, some manual physical work would do his body some good; he was sixteen after all- he had to look like it.   

"Is there anything I can….help you with?" he asked cautiously. "No," came the short response as she turned back to the window. A frown creased her forehead as something seemed to occur to her. "As a matter of fact…yes…I've been meaning to do this for awhile…" She looked back at him quite sincerely and Harry could tell this wasn't about a chore.

"What?" He watched her curiously.

"Oh, well- you know," she shrugged nonchalantly, obviously trying to appear indifferent. "There's some stuff you might want to have … it belonged to-" Aunt Petunia cleared her throat uncomfortably "-your mother…been cluttering up my attic for years, really… I don't know why I never thought to get rid of it."

Harry stared at her, speechless. She had his mother's old things? He didn't know whether to be angry that she had never mentioned it to him before or excited that he was actually going to get them now. 

"….nothing of value…just some old rubbish, of course-" his aunt was saying and finally finding his voice, he interrupted quietly, "Can I go up and see?"

"Of course boy, haven't you been listening?" she snapped. "Now I've got better things to do with my time, so I'll just show you around and leave you there." Harry nodded wordlessly. She obviously considered that she was doing him a huge favor- which she was, by Dursley standards- and was determined to show him that whatever he'd started to believe, she had _not _gone soft on him. Harry didn't care; all he wanted right now was to go through his mother's past.

The Dursleys' attic was a small, dusty room with a low ceiling so that Harry and Petunia had to bend over to walk inside it. Petunia pressed a white plastic button and dim light came out of the bare bulb. They stepped closer inside.  There were old cardboard boxes scattered around, draped with dirty covers, a broken bike, a broken computer, a deflated basketball, an open box containing tarnished silverware, and only God knew what else. The place looked like nobody had been in there for years. Old cobwebs hung everywhere, and Harry was wondering where anything that his mother had owned could possibly be found in this junk, when Petunia gave a loud shriek and he jumped, his wand thrust out instinctively. Preparing himself for the worst, he edged closer, only to find his aunt's nose barely an inch away from a long silky thread at the end of which hung a- relatively- large spider. Of course, next to Aragog, it was microscopic.

Harry let out a groan. "For heaven's sake, Aunt Petunia, it's just a little insect," He pocketed his wand again, feeling flustered that he was so easily scared. "_Little?!" _she cried, stepping away from the offending insect in question. Harry shrugged. "It's nothing; I used to find spiders in my socks in that cupboard you used to lock me up in," he said very casually, kicking away an empty box.

For a moment his aunt just stared at him, taken aback, and he saw a faint tinge of pink flush her cheeks as she grasped for something to say. Then she shook her head, obviously deciding to ignore it. "This way," she said curtly, and Harry followed her over to a corner, tripping over the various pieces of junk strewn all over the place. 

He saw a very ancient, very heavy looking, gold trunk sitting by itself in the corner. There were intricate designs running all over it, all in deep crimson. "In there," Petunia said. "Take whatever you want from it but don't touch anything else in here- got it?"

Harry nodded, not tearing his eyes away from the trunk which though old and corroded, seemed to be attractive within itself, somehow. "Was this hers too?" he asked quietly.

Petunia gave a brisk nod before turning on her heel and leaving the attic. He could hear her retreating footsteps all the way down the stairs.


	4. Back to HeadQuarters

**                                      The Mirror of Nostradamus**

**A/N: **This took a while, I know. Sorry! Anyway, hope you like it and I just really really really love your reviews, so thanks to: (Sorry I'm writing the names with no comments but it's midnight and I'm exhausted)

Whitefeather, coolerimmortal, aniolek, Mella Deranged, Jerseygirl03, Kitch, Morphmaniac, Jesse, Jess, Luigi, AzianDorkess, Luke (Now that's a real flame. You're probably not reading this but I would recommend you reread the beginning of the chapter 'The Lost Prophecy' where JK herself makes Harry blame himself so tough luck pal) Lady A, Lan, Magee, GinnynHarrysecretlove, Lourdes, azntgr01

And a huge special thanks to the regular reviewers- luv you guys!

About the romance thing, I'm sorry but it can't go overly fast because it needs to develop. I even thought that it was slightly too fast in this chapter…but oh well! Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Back to HeadQuarters**

Harry stood staring at the gold trunk for a few moments before kneeling on the dusty floor beside it and reaching for the old handle. The metal feeling cool against his warm skin, he pulled it open and the lid creaked slightly as he lifted it and steadied it with the wall. He peered inside and saw black material immediately; he ran his hand over the velvet gently then pulled the robe out. He recognized the standard Hogwarts robe and smiled slightly, then pulled out the next one; it was a beautiful lilac silk dress robe and there were a couple more underneath it. Harry piled his mother's old clothes neatly on the floor next to him. Their scent was still fresh and perfumed somehow, and Harry could almost smell her, feel her as she walked down the halls of the castle…

He reached back inside the trunk and this time he pulled out a framed photo of his parents similar to ones he'd seen in the photo album Hagrid had made for him. They were grinning and waving at him, and grinning back, he put the frame on top of the robes. Next came a stack of old letters and a silver badge that was still shiny despite how old it was, reading _Head Girl_. 

He chose one of the letters and unfolded the yellowed parchment eagerly; the letters could very well be ones sent by her old friends or even his father. The handwriting was a bit childish but fairly decent, as though the person was writing very carefully and trying his best to make it look elegant.

_Dear Lily,_

_            I miss you!! You just had to go skiing when you could've spent your Christmas with this amazing guy at Hogwarts (winks)…oh well, too bad…things are pretty dull without you. Well as dull as they can get over here…everyone's going crazy over the NEWTs although they're like months away, and the big Gryffindor – Slytherin match is right after the holidays- we're gonna kick their you- know- what, I'm sure of it! _

_Remember me while you're up those slopes…I know I'm a real jerk sometimes but I'm a lucky jerk and I really do miss you…_

_Anyway, gotta go…Sirius is supposed to be planting invisible Dungbombs on the professors' chairs in the High table and I'm supposed to be standing guard….Write back soon, please!_

_Love ya_

_            James_

The letter was dated some time in December in what Harry assumed was their seventh year. Well his father didn't sound as arrogant as he'd been in Snape's memory- still pretty arrogant but just not as much. The letter sounded so light and happy and he wondered if the threat of Voldemort had been hanging on them at that time or not. It was probably around the time when he was gaining more and more power…

He skimmed through a few more letters; there were a couple more from James and some from a girl named Marlene McKinnon- the name was familiar to Harry and he realized that she was one of the members of the old Order Moody had shown him in that photo last year- one of those who had been killed…

Trying to push it out of his mind, he reached for another letter from James but this time immediately saw the difference: This letter –if it could be called a letter, as it was more like a short note- was neither happy nor light, and the handwriting was scribbled and barely legible, as though the writer was in a terrible hurry. The letters were jagged and faded sometimes, so it was obvious to Harry that James' hand had been shaking as he wrote. It was dated around a year after the Christmas letter, a couple of years before Harry had been born.

_Lily,_

_      He's got it. I'm coming through the window in your room. Be careful. Don't touch ANYTHING._

_                                                                                                James_

Harry frowned at the note in confusion. Who was 'he' and what had he got? 'He' was Voldemort, probably. And 'it' couldn't have been the location to the Potters' home after the Secret Keeper had betrayed them, because that had been after Harry had been born. 

He put the letter with the others, still pondering over what James had written. Then he remembered Dumbledore telling him about the prophecy last year…the boy with the power to defeat the Dark Lord would be born to parents who had defied him thrice…

 This was probably one of those three times they had escaped. Wondering what had happened, he looked back inside the trunk, and to his disappointment found only some more robes. Well, it made sense that the majority of the items his mother had valued had probably been in her own house, not her sister's, and had been destroyed along with the house.

Just as he was putting the last robe, a sapphire blue one, on top of the pile, something fell out of a pocket with a _clink_ on to the attic's floor. He picked it up and held the small object in the palm of his hand; it was beautifully shaped, pointed and curved perfectly, its color a magnificent sparkling green, very close to the color of Harry's own eyes. He turned the emerald over in his hand and noticed that whatever angle he looked at it from, it seemed to shine with a glowing soft green light. He pocketed it and thoughtfully gathered everything in his arms as he stood up, the open trunk now empty before him. The last robe, which had contained the emerald, was on top of the pile and Harry noticed for the first time that the blue material was ripped and torn around the shoulders.

 He supposed he had a right to take the trunk as well as it had been his mother's but decided to leave it in the attic for the time being. He tread carefully through all the junk and went back downstairs to his room where he stored his mother's things safely in the base of his own trunk. And all the time he wondered about that curious letter and the mysterious emerald that had been there like that all by itself.

                                                                        ********************************

The next few days passed by uneventfully. Harry moped around his room, annoyed that Lupin still had not sent him the Marauders' Map back, for he often felt painful urges to talk to Padfoot again. Then, on a bright sunny Monday morning, his OWLs results arrived while he was eating breakfast with the Dursleys, along with an excited telephone call from Hermione.

His eyes were on his own plate; oblivious to the nonsensical conversation his aunt Petunia was trying to engage her husband in; about the reunion of her favorite movie star couple after months of separation. The unfamiliar owl zipped inside, knocking over Harry's orange juice and landing persistently on his plate. Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes but said nothing; they were now used to owls coming in and out of the house and were helpless to the fact that the neighbors for sure would notice. He had told them a long while ago, in explanation, that Dudley had a science project about birds and he had chosen to study owls and their behaviour, thus buying a couple from the pet store. 

"I assure you, it's only temporary," Harry remembered his uncle saying, the worn out purple vein bulging, to a skeptical looking crowd of people gathered at his door after the first week of 'owl intrusion'. 

Now Aunt Petunia was guardedly eyeing the formal looking envelope the owl had been carrying; she did not have good experience with owls delivering letters and had been wary about them since she'd received the Howler. Harry was trying to scrub the orange liquid off his T-shirt before it stained. He glanced at the official sort of crest on the envelope and on the upper left the writing, _Head of Magical Examinations Authority_. His pulse started racing instinctively. 

"Honestly, you'd think officials like that would find better trained owls," he muttered as he ripped the envelope open. The Dursleys tried to pretend he was invisible. A piece of parchment rolled out in front of him.

_Dear Mr.Potter,_

_            We apologize for the delay in delivering your OWL results but there has been a slight problem in the Examinations Authority and we appreciate your understanding. You will find below your scores for the respective magical subjects. We wish you the very best._

_                                                                                                                                                            Griselda Marchbanks_

_                                                                                                                                                              Head of Magical Examinations _

_Charms- Outstanding_

_Transfiguration- Exceeds Expectations_

_Defense against the Dark Arts- Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures- Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology__- Exceeds Expectations_

_Divination- Poor_

_Potions- Outstanding_

_Astronomy- Acceptable_

_History of Magic- Poor_

Harry stared at the contents, an amazed grin forming at his face. It was one of the few times he'd smiled that summer. He'd made it! He'd gotten all the grades needed to become an Auror…including _outstanding in Potions. __Wait till Snape hears about this, he thought, his grin widening. _

He hadn't deemed it possible- after he'd done the tests, although he'd done fine, he had accepted the fact that just fine was not enough to realize his ambition, and he hadn't cared much at the time as he'd had much more important things going on… But now he could finally do what he really wanted, to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters- and avenge his parents, Sirius and Cedric. It was the only thing he cared about living for right now.

"What are you so happy about?" Vernon growled, unable to stop himself. 

"Oh, nothing," Harry said airily. "I just got my grades of last year back." He wolfed down his bacon with renewed energy and the phone rang as he was putting his plate in the sink.

Uncle Vernon answered, and Harry was halfway up the stairs when he stopped, frowning as he heard his uncle's end of the conversation.

"Yes?  ..Ohh…" His face grew purple and he pulled absently at his mustache. "We don't have any- er, right…one moment." He glared at Harry. "It's for you, boy. Make it quick." In spite of Moody's warning last year, it was the first time someone had attempted to call Harry on the telephone, besides Mrs. Figg. 

Surprised, he took the receiver from his uncle. "Hello?"

"Harry! How are you?" He recognized the high pitched female voice immediately- it was Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione…what's up? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, no, no, nothing at all!" She sounded euphoric. "I wanted to talk to you and sending owls would take too much time."

"Yeah…Hedwig's out hunting…so I'm going to take a wild guess and say you did great on your OWLs?"

"Well, I guess I did pretty okay. But he could hear the beam in her voice. "I got Outstanding in everything except Astronomy- that was an E- well you know, no one did well on _that_, you remember."

Harry did. "Yeah, Hermione, this is great! Congratulations!" He was able to sound cheerful without faking it for at this rare moment he truly did feel some sort of happiness. "Not that it wasn't expected of course..."

"Thanks, Harry. How did you do?"

"Well I did pretty good too," And he told her. She was ecstatic. "You see, Harry? When you really want to work you do great! I'm proud of you…" Harry laughed.

"Do you know how Ron did?" he asked.

"No, I sent him an owl- speaking of which…"

"Yeah?"

"We're in a bit of a hurry, that's why I called. We're all going over to…headquarters…today evening. I was supposed to let you know. Someone will be here to get you at around seven pm."

"Oh." He didn't know what to think. He wanted to see everyone again, but on the other hand, that house held so many painful memories… "So you're telling me I have to fly all the way over there like last time in the freezing cold?"

"No. You're taking a Portkey- apparently the Ministry didn't care about the unauthorized Portkey Dumbledore used to get you to Hogwarts a few days ago so you're using one today. So are the Weasleys and I." 

"Oh…okay." He still wasn't terribly excited about going to Grimmauld place. "Yeah…so, see you today?"

He hung up and looked back at the three Dursleys who immediately busied themselves with miscellaneous tasks and pretended they hadn't been listening. "I'm leaving today," he said dully. "At seven."

"Good," Vernon said immediately, not looking up from his newspaper. Dudley grunted and Petunia stared at him for a moment, then said in an attempt at casualness, "You'll…take care, boy, won't you?"

Dudley and Vernon just gaped at her.

                                                            ********************************

At promptly seven in the afternoon Tonks arrived to pick him up, this time with a fairly normal hairstyle: brown curls that fell to her shoulders. 

"I didn't want to attract attention," she said matter-of-factly, eyeing him from up to down. "Got all your stuff?" Harry nodded. In the end he'd been unable to leave Sirius' 'burial' behind and had packed up everything that was under the floorboard, as well as some of his mother's old things he'd found. 

They used an 'Undetectable Portkey' this time, which other than being secret, prevented anyone from tracking down the location of wherever they were going to go. They chose an old shoe which Tonks bewitched, and before they left, Harry glanced around at the Dursleys, who were- once more- gathered in the living room. Suddenly he felt a pang of worry for them, despite the mutual hatred they shared; it was just a matter of time before Voldemort struck again and the Dursleys- and Mrs. Figg- would be main targets of his, mainly due to their large role in protecting him, whether they liked it or not. "See you next summer," he muttered, and he tried to smile at his aunt. Her lips pulled up painfully in response. 

Harry's depressed feelings increased as they landed in the Black House's gloomy living room and Tonks went flying into the cabinets, knocking over various silver serpent- shaped instruments. "At least it's better than crashing into that old umbrella thing," she muttered, groaning and starting to clear up the mess. Harry, remembering he was allowed to do magic, helped her by Banishing everything back inside though he was tempted to break the whole lot of them. 

"It's much easier that way, eh?" a voice said behind them and he turned around to see a very tall Ron grinning at them. He heard footsteps; Hermione and Ginny had just entered behind Ron. For the next fifteen minutes the old room was filled with the sounds of their greetings and Harry tried to keep focused on the warmth and cheerfulness he felt around his friends and forget his surroundings. He slapped Ron's palm and hugged Hermione and Ginny, noting vaguely that it was the first time he'd done so with the latter. 

"I'll leave you guys to catch up," said Tonks and for a moment the four of them stood staring awkwardly at each other after all the pleasantries and 'how are you doing's were over. 

"Poor thing," Hermione said suddenly, sitting carefully on the moth- eaten couch. 

"Who, Tonks?" asked Ron. "Why? She seemed okay to- oh." He broke off, staring at his feet. Harry remembered with a jolt that Tonks was Sirius's second cousin or something like that. He hadn't realized they were that close. His depressed feelings intensified and he wished for the joy he'd been feeling earlier that day. 

"Erm…nice clothes," said Ron, grasping for another subject. "They actually fit you." Harry looked down at his muggle clothes. Black jeans. Black shirt. Black belt. He'd bought them at around the beginning of the summer and it was the first time he'd worn them. He hadn't even realized until now that he'd unconsciously picked the same color- or rather absence of color- for all his new purchases.

"Thanks, the Dursleys decided to be nice to me…I wonder why," he added sarcastically. They all looked at him and Harry knew they were noting his mourning clothes as well. There was silence again and Ron went over to sit on the couch next to Hermione. He and Ginny sat opposite them on the other one.

"Well honestly, this is ridiculous," Hermione snapped finally and Harry smiled gratefully. If every little thing had to remind them of Sirius they were never going to get through the summer. And he didn't want them to be uncomfortable because of him.

"Harry, why don't you tell us about how you caught Lestrange and all?" Ginny asked cautiously. But the look on Harry's face made it clear that this too was a dangerous subject. Then he attempted a small smile; he'd wanted to tell them anyway and at least this was something he would get off his chest. 

"Well I didn't exactly catch her by myself…what I did was-" He coughed. Hermione was certainly not going to be happy. But he wanted to tell them, if not merely for the sake of curiosity about their reactions. "You can't tell anyone…I put the Cruciatus curse on her," he mumbled, not looking at any of them.

Ron's jaw dropped. "You _what?!_" cried Hermione. Ginny remained silent and chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I cast Crucio on her," Harry repeated flatly, louder this time. 

"Harry, what- I don't believe- I- you," Hermione sputtered and Harry couldn't help feeling amused in spite of himself; it was rare to see the day when Hermione Granger was at a loss for words. "_You could've gone to Azkaban!" she shrieked finally, her eyes wide._

"Yeah, I-" Harry shrugged, embarrassed. "I was mad, I dunno what got into me…besides, Dumbledore said they're legal again…"

"Dumbledore was there? And he didn't try to stop you?" Hermione practically yelled.

"Yeah…he stopped me…he wasn't too happy I used it but-"

"Well, obviously!" 

"For heaven's sake, Hermione, give him a break!" Ron snapped. "Can't you see he's feeling bad about it himself?"

"Excuse me, Ron, if I care so much about my friend that I want to keep him alive! Don't you even _know _what casting Cruciatus can do to you if you're untrained?!" Hermione shot back. Harry closed his eyes, bracing himself for another argument.

"Well no I don't but I suppose you're going to tell me seeing as you're the brain here, Miss All Outstanding OWLs!" Ron snarled, his ears as red as his hair. 

 Tears filled Hermione's eyes and Harry groaned silently. _Way to go, Ron. _"That's got nothing to do with this, Ron Weasley- don't change the subject!! It could've taken so much energy away from Harry, enough to kill him! If Dumbledore hadn't stepped in when he did-"

Ron paled instantly but his face was still livid. "Yeah? Well, obviously Harry didn't know! And you know what? I don't blame him! I mean, if some Death Eater had blasted away _my _Godfather I wouldn't only torture her I'D KILL HER!" the furious redhead yelled. 

The room instantly fell silent. Ron knew he'd gone too far. He cast a nervous glance at Harry and got up, mumbling something under his breath about writing a letter to his brothers as he left the room. Glaring daggers at the spot where Ron had been sitting, Hermione stormed out without a word. 

Harry buried his face in his hands. "I pity you," said a light voice from next to him, and his head jerked up. He'd forgotten Ginny was there. 

"Yeah…you've seen nothing yet…although this was one of the bad ones. Personal record I'd say," he said dryly. She laughed and he looked up at her. Her chocolate brown eyes were twinkling. Harry was glad at least one person wasn't making a big deal about this.

"He likes her, doesn't he," Ginny said, in the form of a statement rather than a question. Harry nodded. "Yeah, I reckon so…they'd make a good couple- that is, if they can stop tearing each other's hair out for two seconds."

"Well I wouldn't count on it." She gave him a smile. Harry looked at her curiously. "If you don't mind my saying this, Ginny…I mean not that it bothered me or anything- but when you heard about me casting that curse, you didn't seem too…" He searched for the right word.

"Traumatized? No, Harry- I found it kind of expected you'd do something like that. I mean, you tried to last year didn't you? So when it didn't work, you just tried again." She said it so simply that Harry stared at her. "So you don't think I'm some sort of-"

"Crazed madman? Nah, I'll leave that to Fudge. And neither does Hermione, for that matter, or Ron. They just care about you, that's all," she said wisely. She was looking him straight in the eye and for some reason Harry found her gaze unnerving. 

"I just wish they wouldn't make me the subject of their arguments every time…there are a lot of things wrong in this world, surely they can find something else that'll let them have a go at each other's throats," he said.

"Nah, you're much more interesting," Ginny said and then blushed furiously. "As a subject, I mean, of course," she added very hastily and Harry felt his own face flush. "Yeah, of course…" He was suddenly aware of how close she was to him on the couch as he could feel the heat coming from her body. 

He leapt up. "I think I'm going to go and…say hello to your mother- haven't seen her yet."

"Yeah, I'd better go up and check up on Hermione…see what's up with her...do you want me to take your things up for you on my way?" She glanced at Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage which were still on the floor.

"You don't have to do that," said Harry quickly. 

"Don't be ridiculous; I'll just levitate them, I love doing magic at home." And she did so before Harry could argue with her. Feeling stupid, he followed her out of the room and then as she went upstairs he headed off to the kitchen, keeping his eyes on the floor and not baring to look around him. He could still feel his very presence here, his scent…it wasn't right for them to use this house. It just wasn't right.

At the doorway to the kitchen he paused, sure that he could hear Lupin's voice. Good. His ex- professor would understand. It didn't occur to him to wonder about the other person talking with him and he was already past the doorway and calling out, "Professor Lupin, is that-" And he stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowing with barely concealed anger as he saw the wizard sitting across the table from Remus. It was Snape.

A/N: I have the book now, thankfully, and when I was skimming through it I saw Grimmauld place being described as being like 'the house of a dying man' at the very beginning of the book. I read that and thought _wow _– did any of you notice that before you found out who dies? I have no idea why this occurred to me right now. 


	5. The Room at Grimmauld Place

**                                                          Harry Potter and the Mirror of Nostradamus**

A/N: Sorry this took a while- I've been really busy…but I hope you like this one…and thanks again for all your great reviews! (Did I mention that they make my day?) So thanks to:

Lan-  Yup there'll be more H/G coming soon…possibly in Ch. 6

Aniolek- Did I mention that I reaaaaally enjoy reading your reviews? You'll find out about the emerald soon enough- well okay, maybe much later..ahem.. anyway, yes it's going to be R/Hr and H/G…if you hate cliffhangers you're gonna kill me when you read this chapter..oops

No Account- Well not wings exactly…more like she probably hurt herself…ok, I won't say any more

Myrhfire- : - )

MarauderGirl- Do you really think so? *grins* Well if you read any really good sixth year fic would you tell me about it?

Ali- Glad to hear it

Lady A- thanks, and I'm glad you noticed too

Starguurl- Yea I know, thanks

Elessar- Don't worry he gets it back in this chapter

Mella deRanged- Actually I'm with you on this one- as you'll see when you read this- I don't think Harry should blame Snape. But it's what Rowling put in her book so unfortunately I have to continue with it…for a while anyway : - )

Met19- thanks a lot, I'm always happy when I get new readers…what kind of details do you mean?

Hecate- Thanks! Well I wasn't a close observer either so that makes two of us

JerseyGirl03- Yes and it gets worse when Harry, Moody and Mrs. Weasley joins them as you'll see…

Sorry if I've forgotten anyone and enjoy!

**Chapter 5: The Room at ****Grimmauld Place**

            Harry cursed under his breath. He couldn't go back now; they'd already seen him. The last person he wanted to see now was the Potions Master whom he still- although not as strongly- blamed for Sirius's death. But a small part of him- a very small part- told him that he'd judged Snape, like he'd done Dumbledore and Hermione, and while he still hated the man, when he thought about it, he couldn't blame him for being furious at Harry for seeing his private memories. Harry would have been too. 

"I- I didn't know there was a meeting," he said quickly, turning around to leave, but Lupin stopped him. "No, it's over; come sit down, Harry." He waved a hand, gesturing towards the chair next to him, across from Snape. Harry was tempted to decline, but he wouldn't give Snape the satisfaction of knowing he'd scared him away. Seeing he had no choice, he perched reluctantly on the wooden chair beside Remus, keeping his eyes on one of the cupboards above the sink.

He suddenly remembered a meeting similar to this one, but it hadn't been Remus sitting with Snape, it had been Sirius… 

He looked up. Snape was watching him, black eyes glittering. "Professor," Harry said through his teeth. 

"Potter." The Potions professor nodded while Harry wondered how Lupin could stand to actually sit and have a conversation with this man.

"We're waiting for Alastor." Lupin told Harry. "Moody and I both missed the meeting and Severus kindly volunteered to give us the main points." Snape snorted, looking like this was the last place he wanted to be in. Harry could tell from both their expressions that Snape had just been with Voldemort and was reporting. A rush of curiosity welled up in him as he wondered what the Dark Lord was planning next. Because he was surely planning something…

 Harry nodded in reply to Lupin, wishing he could stay to hear the main points as well. "So," said Lupin conversationally while Snape drummed his fingers lazily on the table and Harry wondered what he had gotten himself into. "Did you get your OWLs yet, Harry?"

"Yeah, I did." 

"How did you do?" Lupin's light brown eyes were twinkling. 

"Oh, fine," Harry replied. Then he smiled slightly. Snape would certainly be listening; maybe this was his chance to finally prove himself to the man who thought he was an idiot. He didn't look at him, but instead kept his gaze on the ex- professor. "I did okay in everything except Divination and History of Magic," he clarified.

"As in dreadful?"

"No, poor." 

"And the rest?" Lupin pressed.

"Pretty good," said Harry vaguely. He did not want to seem like he was showing off on purpose but prayed that Lupin would keep asking. And he did.

"Any Outstandings?" Harry didn't reply immediately and instead sneaked a quick glance at Snape. He was looking boredly out of the window but Harry knew he was listening. 

"Yes, er.. Defense-" Lupin beamed while Snape let out a derisive sort. Harry ignored him. "And charms…… …and Potions," he muttered.

Lupin 

stared at him in surprise and Harry felt slightly embarrassed. "Wow, Harry- I'm proud of you-" Harry grinned while trying not to look at Snape although he wished he could see the expression on his face. "…I must say though, I mean- I know for a fact how good you are in DADA and perhaps Charms as well, but…potions? I was rather under the impression you were…" He glanced meaningfully at Snape.

"Indeed," the ex- Death Eater turned and raised an eyebrow at them. "How much did you pay them, Potter?" he asked softly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Harry unconsciously cracked his knuckles under the table and was about to give Snape a piece of his mind about how not all Potions examiners were as blind as he was. Images came to his mind of Snape as he threw away cauldron after cauldron of Harry's potions and marked zero after zero, but then decided he wasn't worth it. Snape just wanted to get a rise out of him, here, in Sirius's house, at this very table. Harry knew he deserved his grade and he knew Snape knew it too, and that was enough for him. So he merely glanced at Snape for a moment before turning back to Lupin and completely disregarding the other man.

"Thank you, professor. I was surprised too…but I'm glad." 

Lupin smiled. "And you should be," he said firmly, seeming surprised that Harry had not reacted to Snape's taunt. "So I suppose this means you'll be in Severus's NEWT class next year…"  

Harry choked. Snape sneered. "How lovely, Lupin- you know I'll be looking forward to it," he drawled. "And where is that paranoid being of a wizard supposed to arrive? This may surprise you, but I have better things to do than play chit-chat in Black's old kitchen…"

Lupin blinked. "I'm sorry the work of the Order of the Phoenix is so mundane to you, Severus." His voice was uncharacteristically hard and Harry didn't blame him. He sprang from his seat, having heard enough, and spoke before Snape had the chance to come up with a sarcastic reply. "I'm going up to see the others," he muttered. "Er- Professor Lupin?"

Lupin turned to him and Harry caught the weary, distressed look in his eyes. "You know that…thing I asked you to give back? Well…"

"It's upstairs, and safe," Lupin cut him off while Snape appeared somewhat intrigued. "I'll give it back before dinner." He watched Harry suspiciously. "You haven't told me what's so important about it." Their eyes met and Harry could tell immediately that Lupin had figured out it had something to do with Padfoot.

"I know what you're thinking. You're right," Harry said resignedly. He didn't care; he wouldn't let Lupin or anyone else stop him anyway, so it didn't matter. Lupin nodded slowly. "I'm afraid I still don't understand, but…it is your right…I shall return it." He looked so distressed that Harry wondered for a moment if perhaps he would actually like the idea of talking to Sirius through the map…Harry certainly wasn't going to be selfish with his new discovery.

"Thank you," said Harry. He turned to go but at that moment they heard voices and the kitchen door was thrust open, almost knocking Harry off his feet as he stood in the doorway. 

"Sorry, Potter," a gruff voice said and he looked up to see Moody glaring into the kitchen, his electric blue eye spinning madly. "S'ok," muttered Harry, moving aside quickly as the ex- Auror shuffled in. "Lupin, Snape," he nodded as he eased himself into Harry's vacant chair.

"Nice of you to join us," remarked Snape coolly but Moody's reply was cut off as the door opened again to reveal a flustered looking Mrs. Weasley. "There you are Alastor, they've been waiting- oh, hello, dear," She smiled tiredly at Harry and he returned her affectionate hug. 

"Ron and Hermione are asking about you- said you disappeared…something to drink perhaps, Alastor?" she asked distractedly. Harry noticed her eyes were rimmed with dark circles and her face was thin. Apparently Harry wasn't the only one who wasn't sleeping well. 

"Tea'd be good, thank you Molly," He looked closely at Harry who was standing there uncomfortably, wanting to leave but somehow hoping they'd let him in on the news. "T'was some nice bit of work with Lestrange," he grunted, accepting the steaming mug from Mrs. Weasley. 

"Thanks, I- it was Professor Dumbledore you know…I only helped out a bit," replied Harry, feeling even more awkward as he remembered the real reason he'd been able to stop Lestrange. 

Moody waved this aside. "I'm tellin' you boy, you want to become an Auror, see," He peeked inside the mug and started sniffing the contents.

"Right," Harry said. "Right- so…I can listen to what Professor Snape's going to tell you now then?" he asked innocently. 

"Certainly not," Mrs. Weasley said immediately. "You are not an Order member, and you have enough on your mind to worry about." She glared around them all, as though daring them to defy her, and no one looked about to disagree.

Harry set his jaw firmly, his eyes hardening as the familiar rage that had so consumed him last summer filled up in him again. "Okay," he said coolly. "I suppose you all forgot what happened the last time you decided to keep stuff from me…but okay." He turned on his heel, preparing to leave. He realized immediately how arrogant that must have sounded and it only served to further frustrate him. 

"Harry, wait!" Mrs. Weasley called. Harry turned around, feeling slightly ashamed of himself, but still angry. They would always consider him as a child, even when he supposedly was the one who was supposed to 'save them'. Not that he wanted to.

Mrs. Weasley didn't look too pleased either. "That was different, Harry. That was information directly related to you…that Professor Dumbledore saw fit not to tell you…but this…"

"Some of this _is _directly related to him," Snape remarked suddenly, his voice smooth and calm. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. 

"Are you saying you _want _to-" began Mrs. Weasley indignantly.

"I am not saying anything." Snape cut her off coldly. "It is not my place to decide what should or should not be told to Potter, and frankly, I don't care. I am merely reminding you of the fact that some of what we discussed in the meeting just now was related to him. If Dumbledore thinks he should know about it, he will tell him himself."

"But that means he will have to tell him all about the…!" Mrs. Weasley was yelling now. 

"I know what the prophecy says!" Harry shouted, unable to control himself.

"You mean he told you?!" Ron's mother looked shocked. 

"It's a damn good thing he did," growled Moody. "That boy needs to learn- constant vigilance!"

Suddenly Lupin was saying something, then Moody, and before he knew it, there was yelling all around him; Mrs. Weasley and Moody were arguing fiercely while Lupin tried to calm them down and Snape watched with a kind of bored detachment. There was an _I__ don't have time for this look on his face. Harry got the feeling that whatever it was that had been said in the meeting wasn't that important anyway and he was starting to wish he hadn't asked._

He closed his eyes, trying to block out all the shouting, and leaned against the door. His scar was throbbing dully- Voldemort was feeling some sort of twinge of irritation…it increased and Harry took calming breaths, trying to block his mind and resist the pain. No one took any notice. They were all busy arguing- about him. _Ginny was right. It seems I am an interesting subject._

"- getting the children into danger…been up whole nights, sick with worry, unable to sleep-!"

"..got to know what's facin' him Molly, don't you get it? He isn't a child to coddle anymore!"

The pain intensified. He slumped back against the door, bent over double, screwing up his eyes. Voldemort wasn't close by, but a fury that wasn't his was building up inside Harry as he felt another presence edging closer…

The door banged open against him for the second time that day. He yelled and leapt away, stumbling against the wall, hot white agony almost splitting his head into two.

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore demanded sharply, stepping inside. Harry shut his eyes tighter and turned his head desperately in the opposite direction.

Everyone grew quiet and the only sound in the room was that of the soft moaning escaping Harry's lips no matter how hard he tried to prevent it.

"Albus…I thought you'd left," Mrs. Weasley said weakly.

"I was about to. What's going on?" Harry peeked under his eyelids slightly to see Dumbledore look around at all of them before his gaze rested on Harry. Harry flinched, turning away again. "Don't…please…" he mumbled incoherently. Why was this happening now? Why hadn't it happened the last time he'd seen Dumbledore?

"They were having a… discussion, Professor," Snape's sneering voice floated from somewhere next to him. "And Potter here seems to have…broken."

When Dumbledore spoke again, he sounded tired. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for Harry at the moment. What were you ah- discussing, so loudly?" he asked firmly. 

There was silence again. Harry was struggling with a sort of double anger; the first Voldemort's at Dumbledore's presence and the second his own at Voldemort who was controlling him like this. His arms trembled with rage and he wanted to shriek in frustration. 

"Harry asked us if he could listen while Severus summarized the meeting for me and Mad-Eye," said Lupin quietly. "Mad-Eye wanted to…Molly didn't."

"I see. Harry, is it better yet?" Harry looked at the rug on the floor and shook his head desperately. The Headmaster sighed. "Very well," he said somberly, "I cannot stay then-"

It took all of his energy, but Harry managed to call out, "No, professor…wait."  He still wanted to find out what was going on and the only way to do that was if Dumbledore told him- and stayed. There was only one way to get rid of the pain…

If only Sirius were here, Harry thought desperately. Sirius would have backed him up- he would have wanted Harry to know everything he needed to. Sirius had always been there for him, and his best friends…

The pain dulled gradually. Harry tilted his head from side to side, feeling dizzy, then slowly, cautiously, looked up into Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes. He forced a weak smile. "It's fine now." 

Dumbledore nodded knowingly while Mrs. Weasley, who had been watching Harry with a panic- stricken expression on her face, now looked confused. "How…?" she mouthed, staring at him.

Harry swallowed. "Voldemort hates emotion," he said, ignoring her flinch. "Especially…love and friendship and all that," he mumbled, feeling embarrassed. "So I just put thoughts like that in my head…"

"An excellent idea, of course." Dumbledore sounded proud. "But not, I am afraid, enough to get rid of him every time. You may be wondering why this happens at times and not others, and my answer is that you cannot control it, and I'm not sure even Voldemort can enter your mind any time he wants to."

Harry vaguely noted that this meant he must be training in Occlumency again, but he was distracted as everyone started talking again. Snape wanted to get this over with and leave. Dumbledore was nodding at Snape.

"Come, Harry, we'll leave Professor Snape to tell them of the meeting, and I shall tell you what you need to know. Molly, I believe Tonks was looking for you…seems she tried to give a hand with the laundry and there's been some trouble…" His eyes twinkled as Mrs. Weasley shrieked and dashed out of the kitchen. 

Dumbledore headed out as well and beckoned Harry to follow him. They walked into the hallway which was lit with flickering candles and then stopped at the entrance to the corridor where the walls were lined up with the heads of house elves. Harry had a sudden pleasing image of Kreacher's head hanging up there with them. 

He watched Dumbledore, who was staring ahead into space, frowning grimly. Harry wondered what was bothering him- aside from the obvious. "Er- professor, are you all right?"

Dumbledore turned to look at him, eyes somber. "You don't know how it pains me to see him in you like that," he said quietly. "And worse, to see you suffering when you see me…"

"I-" Harry didn't know what to say. But at least Dumbledore was telling him the truth now and not ignoring him. "It's not so bad…it's much worse when he's around, really." It wasn't supposed to be like this. Dumbledore was supposed to be reassuring Harry, not the other way round…

The older wizard sighed. "Would you do me a favor, Harry?" he asked wearily.

"Of course," said Harry immediately, eager to help in some way or other.

"Would you take Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape again?"

Harry stared at him. "I- well…I mean, I'm not sure he'll accept…" He would much rather Dumbledore taught him himself, but that was out of the question.

"I will deal with Severus. But will you go willingly?" Dumbledore looked him hard in the eye. And Harry nodded. "I would," he said quietly, realizing as he said that that he was resigning himself to another hard year…but he had no choice. It was, in the end, for his own good.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Good." To Harry's relief, he seemed to return to his normal confident self. "Now about that meeting…there is honestly not much that you need to know, except that Voldemort is trying to continue what he was doing last year."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah…yeah, I figured that. So, he suspects there's a recording of the prophecy at Hogwarts somehow? Maybe that's why he sent Lestrange…wait, does he know about your pensieve?" He said this all in one breath and Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"I don't believe he does. He may suspect that another record of the prophecy exists at Hogwarts, but then again, he might have sent Bellatrix Lestrange for an entirely different reason. What we do know for sure, is that he is working on _some way to discover the key to destroy you. We just can't find out what."_

"Oh," said Harry, disappointed. He'd been hoping that Snape had found out more than that. Did it really make any difference what Voldemort knew or not? The final battle was going to take place anyway, and one of them would kill the other- it was inevitable. 

"Incidentally," continued Dumbledore, "it seems that it was not just luck you discovered Lestrange on that particular day. Apparently she had been sneaking to Hogwarts repeatedly for a week."

"What?" Harry was taken aback. "But this is Hogwarts we're talking about…don't you have like a million spells and charms guarding the place? Surely she would have been discovered, or seen, by Hagrid, or Filch…"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Harry, but you are forgetting the type of spells and charms _she _has been provided with, by her master…" Nevertheless, he did not look too happy about the idea of a Death- Eater going unnoticed into his school. Harry didn't think this was good news either. Was Hogwarts not so almighty and safe as they had always believed it to be?

Dumbledore seemed to read his mind and gave Harry a reassuring half-smile. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Now, I believe your friends are waiting for you…"

                                                            ****************************

           Harry pushed open the door to his old room and waded through a pile of socks and Quidditch magazines strewn all over the floor. Ron was lying on his back on one of the beds, staring at the ceiling, boredly tossing a Quaffle with his hands. Hermione was sprawled in a cozy looking armchair- which Harry had a sneaking suspicion she had conjured herself- with Crookshanks purring softly in her lap. 

"You guys kissed and made up?" he asked grumpily, throwing himself on the other bed and distractedly noting that his trunk and Hedwig's cage were sitting neatly next to it. He ignored Ron's flush and Hermione rolling her eyes. Hermione cleared her throat.

"We- ah- we're sorry about before. We know there are certain…things you don't like to be reminded about. _Right Ron?" She glared the red-haired boy who looked at her, causing the Quaffle to bounce painfully on his head. _

"Thanks a lot, Hermy," he groaned, rubbing his hair gingerly. "And you were the one shouting at him."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter," Harry snapped before Hermione could reply and start another argument. 

"And what's up with _you_?" Hermione sighed, but she was eyeing Harry with concern. He shrugged, pulled his trunk open and starting tossing his things into the old wooden closet. 

"I saw Dumbledore just now…Voldemort saw him through me- it was painful to say the least," he said in reply to Hermione, although he didn't like them worrying about him more than that was needed. 

"Oh." Ron stopped patting his head and glanced at Harry. "You all right now, mate?"

"Just fine." He jumped off the bed and started pacing the room before stopping to glare at the empty portrait of Phineas Negillus. "He wants me to learn Occlumency again…with Snape."

 They both gave him sympathetic looks and Harry smiled grimly, thinking they didn't know the worst of it. He hadn't told anyone about Snape's embarrassing memory and his reaction to Harry having seen it. Harry doubted they'd be able to survive even one lesson together and he was dreading it. It was enough that he was going to be in his Newt class next year.

"It's for the best, you know," said Hermione typically.

"Yeah…where's Ginny?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject. 

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ron suspiciously, his eyes following Harry as he paced the room again.

"Merlin's sake Ron, I just noticed she wasn't here that's all," said Harry exasperatedly, starting to feel sorry for Ginny for her overprotective brother. He knew how overbearing his best friend could be sometimes, although he meant well.

"Last I heard, she was writing a letter to Dean," Hermione said pointedly.

"Oh- right."

Later that evening Lupin finally gave Harry the map back. Everyone was down in the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley was bustling about, preparing dinner and shooting Harry looks every once in a while. Fred and George were back from 'work' and when they saw Harry they exchanged wicked grins and offered him a glass of pumpkin juice, which Harry declined, wondering if their products had already become advanced enough to put in drinks. 

"It's powder," George told him with a wink as he and Fred hurried off to find a new victim- Mundungus Fletcher. It was then that Lupin cornered Harry and shoved the old parchment into his hands. "Here," he muttered. "Good as new, don't worry." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice and Harry looked at him curiously.

"Look, I'm sorry I kept badgering you about it –it's just that-"

"Come off it, Harry, we both know you've been talking to Sirius," Lupin cut him off, and Harry saw his eyes cloud over; he seemed to have shocked himself with his bluntness. 

"Then why did you give it back? Harry asked quietly, his fingers tightening around the rough material- his only way of communication with his godfather. He did not deny what Lupin had said.

"Because I knew you would hate me if I didn't, and even then you would have found some way to get it," said Lupin sadly. "It was hard enough to resist talking to him myself…"

"Why do you have to resist it?" He glanced around, noticing that everyone was already taking their seats and beginning to pile their plates. Mrs.Weasley called over before Lupin could reply and Harry gave the werewolf a feeble look from the opposite side of the table. 

It was not the cheery high-spirited atmosphere that Harry was accustomed to when having dinner with the Weasleys and Co. Mind you, it wasn't depressing, but there was no light hearted joy as in the previous years – for obvious reasons- despite Fred and George cracking jokes and Fletcher's stories about his latest 'business deals'. Harry did find out, though, that Dumbledore had gotten the twins special permission from the Magical Examinations authority to do their NEWTs and they were currently being tutored by Lupin.

"We're taking them at the end of the summer," said Fred in the tone of voice of a prisoner waiting to be hanged. "We didn't want to, of course- but Mum promised that if we did, she'd give us her one hundred percent support on our joke shop…"

 When dinner was over Harry was the first one to stand up and, faking a heavy yawn, he put his dish in the sink, his hand protectively on the back pocket of his black jeans where he had stowed away the precious map. Avoiding Lupin's eyes and his friends' curious glances, he went up and through the corridor with the heads of the house elves, then stopped suddenly at the door to his room. He wouldn't be able to talk to Padfoot there- he needed privacy. Not that he didn't trust Ron, but this map was more like his own private sanctuary, his way of grieving…it was strictly between himself and Sirius- and Lupin, perhaps. At least he thought it would be.

It was a big house; surely he'd find a room or study of sorts where he could talk to Sirius with no risk of anyone intruding. Hesitantly he turned around and walked deeper into the hallway, past his, the girls' and the twins' rooms, and then a couple of other doors which Harry assumed belonged to the adults or guest rooms and such. He found himself in a part of Grimmauld place he had never seen before; the corridor was narrower and darker, the walls were yellow and cracked with age, dust sticking on the old paint. Obviously there had been no cleaning attempts on this branch of the Black house. 

The narrow corridor was too familiar for his liking and he was relieved to find that at the end, their were two doors on either side, and in the center a staircase that probably led to the attic- not like the single door that led into the Department of Mysteries…

_"Lumos" he whispered, and a light flared out of the tip of his wand. The door on the left creaked as he opened it and discovered it was a bathroom. He shut it carefully then opened the door on the right. _

It was a small room- cozy enough with its huge squashy armchairs and dark green carpeting, along with the large bookshelves lining the walls. He noted vaguely that it was rather clean considering they were in Grimmauld place- the only sign of oldness or disarray was that the armchairs were torn and moth-eaten. His eyes flickered to the fireplace where he noticed that the wood was newly burnt and the ashes still smoky, but he told himself it was probably the members of the Order who used it to communicate or travel. The whole room had a safe, happy sort of feeling about it and in some ways reminded Harry of the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. 

He flopped down on an armchair which sagged cozily under his weight, then took out the map, raced through the code words and then immediately said, clearly, "I, Harry Potter, wish to speak to Mr. Padfoot."

A long pause, and then-

_Hello there. I was wondering when you'd come back to talk to me._

Harry grinned at the shiny writing and leaned back. "Stuff has been going on, I guess."

_Like what?_

"We caught your murderer," his voice was proud. "She's in Azkaban now."

_Wow. Nice going, kid. I hope it made you feel better._

"In some ways, yes," said Harry, the pride fading from his tone. "In other ways, I felt worse. I used the Cruciatus Curse on her."

_You're kidding? How old are you again?_

"Sixteen. I didn't mean to…I was mad, I guess. I suppose I should control myself next time." 

_Don't worry. It happens to the best of us. And in his mind's eye, Harry could practically see Sirius winking at him as he said that._

"Yeah…do you know that I am at your old house now?"

_You don't mean the old hellhole? Number 12, Grimmauld?_

"That's the one," said Harry. "I think I mentioned to you last time…it's now headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

_Little old me provided headquarters for the Order? Merlin, I'm flattered. So I guess my life wasn't entirely useless was it?_

Harry swallowed. "Well actually…you got tired of being stuck there all the time…you were really mad…you wanted to do something useful…"

_Why was I stuck??  _

"Well-" and then he stopped suddenly. He was sure he'd heard a noise from outside- footsteps, or a rustling of some sort- come to think of it, he thought he had heard something just a moment ago but he'd ignored it…he cursed himself for talking too loudly.

"One second," he whispered to Padfoot, getting up slowly and holding out his wand. There was a creak as though someone was leaning against the door and he held his breath, walking forward cautiously. "Who's there?" he called out. There was no reply, and then the door opened suddenly to reveal a very confused looking- Ginny? 

   For a moment he stared at her, and then he breathed, lowering his wand. "What are you doing here?"


	6. The Mystery of the Malfoys

**                                                          Harry Potter and the Mirror of Nostradamus**

**Disclaimer: **I am not making any money off this (though I wish I were), this is only fanfiction so nothing belongs to me except the plot. 

**A/N: **I know I haven't updated for awhile , but this is a pretty longish chapter and it should make up for it I guess. Thanks for your reviews (the replies are at the end of the chapter) and forgive my silliness in some parts of this chapter…I couldn't help it.

Anyway- enjoy!

**Chapter 6: The Mystery of the Malfoys**

      Ginny stepped inside resolutely, ignoring his question. "Who were you talking to just now?" she asked, frowning. Involuntarily Harry's eyes wandered over to the map and she followed his gaze… "_Accio__!" he called immediately before she could grab it, and the parchment came zooming into his hands._

"It's the Marauders' Map, isn't it," she said, brown eyes regarding him shrewdly. A wave of irritation welled up in him. "Did it occur to you that it's none of your business?" he spat. He was angry that his conversation with Sirius had been interrupted.

She looked taken back but didn't back down. "You were telling someone you were at their place, and it was the headquarters of the Order…" she said and Harry could see she looked worried. It was obvious she thought he had gone crazy and believed himself to be talking to Sirius.

"Been eavesdropping then, have you?" he said coldly.

"As if you wouldn't have if you'd heard voices at the door," she replied immediately. She waved her wand and the door shut behind her, then moved closer to Harry and folded her arms. She was right; Harry would have done exactly the same thing.

"Besides, I've been coming here ever since last summer," she continued, squinting at the map clutched in Harry's hands where he knew the shiny writing still remained. He hastily jammed it in his pocket before looking back at the redhead. He had shot up a couple of inches over the summer and was somewhat taller than her, despite his relatively short height.

"Is that why the room is so clean, and it looks like a fire has been lit recently?" Harry asked her.

"Very good, Sherlock." She flopped back on an armchair. 

"Why?" He frowned. Hopefully she'd get wrapped up in the conversation and forget about what she'd heard him saying. Then he wouldn't have to answer any questions about Sirius…

She shrugged. "I get bored and want to be alone sometimes, I guess. And I like to read, too." She gestured towards the book shelves lining the walls. "There's some really interesting stuff in here. About purebloods, Slytherin and the Dark Arts…you might want to read them- that is, if you think you can handle it," she grinned. 

"Very funny. I didn't think you were into that kind of thing," said Harry. Did she mean they just talked about the Dark Arts, or were they actually Dark books? He wouldn't be surprised- the Blacks had been Dark Wizards after all. Maybe there was something in there about bringing people back from the dead…

"Oh, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," she said mysteriously. Harry watched her carefully before sitting in the chair beside her, and there was silence between them for a moment. She was right; there was a lot he didn't know about her, like the fact that she was a good Quidditch player, and God knew what else. Ginny had always been one of those 'other people' that lay somewhere in his life, without him giving them any real thought or attention.

"You still haven't told me who you were talking to," she said suddenly, and Harry swore silently. He set his jaw stubbornly and when Ginny saw he wasn't about to grace her with an answer she rolled her eyes. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. Any…" she stopped and for once she looked hesitant, almost nervous. Then she continued, more softly, "Any idiot could see you were talking to Sirius Black…Grimmauld place is- I mean was, his, after all."

 Harry honestly didn't know what to say. "I haven't lost my marbles, Ginny," he muttered finally.

"I know you haven't. But it's that map, isn't it? You were doing something with it…Harry, I don't understand." She sounded genuinely worried and Harry couldn't help noticing how wide and innocent her eyes looked when she was anxious. 

"You don't have to," he said, more harshly than he'd intended to. "I'm sorry…look, do you remember your first year, when Tom Riddle's memory-"

"I remember," she cut him off hastily. 

"Yeah, well, it's sort of the same way I can talk to Sirius; through the Marauder's Map…he was Padfoot, one of the manufacturers."

If the circumstances hadn't been so serious (A/N: No pun intended) he would have laughed at the amazed expression on her face. "Wow…Sirius was Padfoot? Wait till Fred and George hear about this," she breathed.

"They won't," Harry said firmly. "Especially about what I've been doing with the map. Even Ron and Hermione don't know about that, and the only reason you do is because you walked in on me. I plan to keep it that way."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Ron and Hermione don't know?" She seemed shocked that for once, Harry was –although unwillingly- entrusting her with something that he had no intention of telling his best friends

He shook his head. "Look, I just don't want to worry them, that's all. You know Hermione, she wouldn't like it. And they have enough on their mind without having to think about me and my…antics."

"I don't suppose you can show me?" she asked quietly, and Harry could see curiousity shining in those wide eyes. He had enjoyed the feeling of him being alone to talk with Sirius, and of keeping it a pleasant secret he could keep to himself. It was okay that Lupin knew, and if he wanted to use it as well Harry wouldn't stop him, but Ginny was an entirely different story.

"Not today, Gin…sorry." It occurred to him with some amusement that if Padfoot was still there he'd probably be listening to everything that they were saying.

"I understand." She stared ahead at the fireplace, watching the smoldering black ashes. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it." She didn't say that Harry had done something wrong or was dwelling in the past or any other typical comment that people would make and Harry was somewhat relieved. "Thanks," he smiled. "I _guess _I can trust you," he said teasingly. 

"Hmmph. But what do I get in return?" Ginny tossed back her long hair and smirked. 

"Are you blackmailing me, Weasley?" he retorted in a mock dangerous tone. 

"Take it the way you want," she said lightly. "But I think some sort of encouragement is required for me to keep my mouth shut…" 

Harry leaned back against the armchair, grinning, all previous anger decapitated. "Let's see," he mused, "Will a signed autograph do?"

"From Harry Potter himself?" She scrunched up her face in a perfect imitation of Dobby's adoring look when he talked to Harry and they both burst out laughing.

"All right…if you don't tell them about Sirius I won't tell them that you always come up here secretly and do…_things._" Harry said, nodding his head knowingly.

"_Things?__ I have no knowledge of these __things you speak of," Ginny said, grinning widely._

"Oh, you do," said Harry gravely. "And the twins would just love to hear about them, too, don't you think?"

"There are no things, Harry- I told you, I just read." 

"I know there aren't. But Fred and George don't know that do they? They'd believe me." He winked. "Let me see, how about, secret rendezvous with Dean Thomas using the fire…oh, the possibilities."

She tried to scowl and failed miserably. "All right Potter, you got yourself a deal," she said gruffly. 

"Good," he yawned, stretching and heaving himself up. "It's late Gin, I think we'd better turn in."

She looked at her watch. "Guess so," she got up as well and followed him out into the corridor. 

"You know," said Harry as they both lit their wands and shuffled along as quietly as they could. "I think I better drop in here every once in a while…just to make sure you really don't do any _things." It had just occurred to him that her company was rather…pleasant. He wouldn't say he fancied her as he had done Cho Chang, but being with her was…refreshing._

"Yeah, sure, as long as you don't drag Ron and Hermione along. I go to that room to get a _break from their squabbling," Ginny replied. Harry laughed. "I assure you I'll do no such thing." They had reached his room whose door was wide open, and they could see Ron inside reading __Flying with the Cannons again. _

"Oi, you two! Where've you been?" he called. "Er- we were just chatting a bit," said Harry truthfully, not wanting to directly lie to his best friend. 

"Ron, I don't wanna wake up again tomorrow with your pillow in my face," Ginny said warningly before blowing her brother a kiss and wishing Harry good night.

"We'll see," Ron smirked. 

                                   *********************************

Harry did in fact end up going to the room again a few times over the next week and he always saw Ginny there. He went at night and they actually stayed up there for hours, just chatting mindlessly and sometimes Harry would sink back in his chair, staring at the fire, lost in his thoughts, while Ginny pored over books from the various shelves lining the walls. She convinced him to go through some of the books and he did. Granted, there was nothing that would help him get Sirius back but there was plenty on the subject of purebloods and Voldemort's motives when he had first started- continuing 

Salazar Slytherin's work of ridding the magical world of non-magical blood.

He found out that aside from his obsession with escaping death, Voldemort had always had another deep interest, although the knowledge of that interest was less common among wizards. This interest was reading the future- which explained his going after the prophecy and whatever he was planning this year as well. But it had only been mentioned briefly in that particular book- _The Dark Lord: The first years._

Sometimes he would go early to have some time alone with Sirius and when Ginny came he would apologize to Padfoot before putting the map away. Ron questioned him on where he disappeared off to in the night and Harry, feeling bad that he was keeping something- no matter how trivial- from his best friend, told him that he just liked to walk around the house at night and think, and the subject was not raised again. 

"Doesn't Hermione wonder where you go in the evenings?" Harry asked Ginny one night while they were lounging about in the room, his Potions homework lying untouched on his lap. 

Ginny looked up from reading _The Dark Lord: The first years_. "She noticed last summer and I told her I'd found a room with a sort of mini- library. She wanted to see it but then you arrived and with all the stuff going on I guess she forgot about it," Ginny shrugged.

"Does it bother you that I've invaded your privacy?" he inquired bluntly. She shook her head, grinning a bit. "It's nice to have company for a change. But if I want to be alone I go in the afternoon. I assume you do the same." Harry nodded thinking of his 'alone time' with Padfoot. 

If it were up to him he'd tell Ron and Hermione about this place; Hermione would love to see the books and Ron wouldn't be too happy if he knew that Harry and Ginny spent the evenings alone in each other's company. Knowing Ron he would completely take it the wrong way. But it was Ginny who had found the room first and he respected her wishes of privacy. He was sure, after all, that she had no ulterior motives for getting him alone in the room…

They were in the last week of summer before September the first arrived, and they had already received owls with their book lists (Mrs. Weasley had gotten them the books for them) and in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's case, the suggested courses they take next year. He hadn't discussed this much with his friends especially as Ron was touchy about the subject, (Harry knew he'd done fine on his OWLs and hadn't pressed it further) but as for himself, McGonagall had told him in the letter to take Advanced Defense, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology, plus Care of Magical Creatures as an elective and Astronomy if he wished. He had agreed and was still deciding about the Astronomy. As for Ginny, she had been made a fifth-year prefect along with Colin Creevey, and thus had been subjected to Fred and George's endless mockery, her mother's gushing pride, and a bit of good-natured teasing from Harry himself.

That night he and Ginny stayed up later than usual, completely engrossed in their chattering- today they were speculating about what had become of Ludo Bagman- and Harry went to bed in a considerably lighter mood than he had been in for a long time.

He awoke the next morning just a little while before noon, and, still berating himself for oversleeping, put on old jeans with his black T-shirt, ran a brush once through his hair before tossing it away hopelessly, then went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. They had all probably eaten breakfast but surely he could find a small something to get him through till lunch. 

A strange scene greeted him as he stood at the doorway to the kitchen. Professor McGonagall herself, in long black robes and bun, was walking around the room, her wand pointing upwards as she levitated a large Muggle cardboard box in the air. Loose strands were falling onto her face from her not-so-tightly pulled back hair.

"Er- Professor?" he asked hesitantly, staring at the bespectacled woman whom he was seeing for the first time at Grimmauld place, although she'd obviously been there before numerous times for meetings.

She turned to look at him, black eyebrows knitted together. "Well don't just stand there, Potter, help me find somewhere to put this…Muggle contraption."

Harry stared harder. "Professor McGonagall- is that a TV set?" he asked, frowning.

"Tea Vee? Oh, is that what you call it? Strange, Arthur said it was a Vellytision or something…" Looking distracted, she prodded the brown cardboard with her wand as though expecting a vellytision to suddenly emerge from it.

"Television," Harry corrected, his eyes following the Transfiguration professor as she finally deposited the box on the kitchen counter beside the sink. "Makes no difference," she waved her hand dismissively. "Think it'll be ok here?"

"I…suppose so. Er- Professor, why do we need a television here?" he asked confusedly.

"Don't be daft Potter- to hear the news of course," said McGonagall impatiently. "Professor Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to see the Muggles' point of view should any…happenings take place."

"You mean attacks," said Harry dully.

She scrutinized him with her gaze. "Yes, attacks." Her lips drew into a thin line but the weariness and worry was ever-present in her eyes, like all of them.

"Okay, but- you need electricity to run this thing," said Harry feebly, wondering if McGonagall even knew what electricity was.

"I'm not stupid, Potter," she huffed as though reading his mind. "I know you need that Muggle energy stuff to make these contraptions run. But that's nothing a charm or two won't fix."

"If you say so," said Harry doubtfully. "Do you need any help in unpacking it or something?" he offered though he knew it wouldn't do any good. Oh well- she would find out for herself there was no way she was going to be able to install the television.

"No, I'll leave everything to Arthur, I suppose- he seems to know about these things… He was the one who got it for us, you know. Somehow it fell into wizards' hands and it ended up in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office," the professor said. 

Harry coughed. "Um- right." He had experience with Mr. Wealsey's exploits in Muggle technology. 

Harry poked around in the kitchen cupboards and was able to find a half-empty cardboard box of pumpkin juice and a large bag of Wizard Cereal (Golden Honey-Roasted Snitches) which he devoured down hungrily, feeling embarrassed doing so in front of McGonagall whose curiousity with the television had obviously taken over her; she had ripped open the cardboard box and was frowning at the Muggle instructions leaflet.  

A horrible screeching suddenly burst into his ears. "_Filthy mudbloods!__ Pestering, tactless, bloody Muggles littering the house of my Grandfathers!" Harry and McGonagall exchanged glances.___

 "Tonks," they groaned simultaneously. Sure enough, it was only a few minutes before the young witch burst in, with her hair standard straight- brown in a ponytail, wearing Auror robes and a distraught expression. "Hi," she said. "It wasn't my fault this time- the umbrella stand crashed into _me- I swear Dung's put a charm on that thing…ooh, golden snitches, my favourite," she grinned, grabbing a handful from Harry._

"How are things at the Ministry?" McGonagall questioned, putting away the leaflet in distaste. Tonk's expression darkened immediately. "Not so good…so you got that Muggle thing after all eh? Mr. Weasley seemed pretty excited when he told me about it."

"I'm sure," said McGonagall tartly. "Nymphadora, what's been happening over there?"

Tonks winced at the use of her first name. "Actually, that's why I came here. Is Dumbledore around?"

"No, I'm afraid he has a meeting with the Confederation," the older woman replied impatiently. Harry munched silently on the cereal, hoping that if he remained quiet they would somehow forget he was there and he would hear what Tonks had to say.

"Then you'll have to tell him yourself." Tonks assaulted another handful of cereal and began, "Umph aph at amphaban."

"_What? Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" snapped Professor McGonagall._

Tonks swallowed. "Sorry. I said, we were at Azkaban, me and Shacklebolt and two others. You know, to check on the Death Eaters. It's a real mess over there; the dementors won't even obey a single command of ours. We were attempting to talk with that old git Malfoy, the cell door was open and all of a sudden the dementors came unto us- there were like a hundred of them-" Harry shivered. "- from all the cells around. And by the time we had managed to drive them off- with some damn good Patronuses, if I do say so myself-  some of the Death Eaters had formed a group, sort of, and I'm pretty sure I saw Lestrange and Malfoy were talking some _very important business. Apparently they'd taken advantage of this chance to talk together. I tried to listen in all of the confusion, and I caught Malfoy saying something like 'If only I'd known!' He seemed pretty pissed off. Then they got separated as we pushed all of them back into their separate cells- no problem, of course, we had wands and they didn't."_

Tonks took a deep breath and then looked back at McGonagall who was wearing a very serious expression on her face. 

"You think they were talking about whatever that thing Lestrange was supposed to do at Hogwarts?" asked Harry and both women jumped; they _had forgotten he was there._

"This is Order business that you shouldn't have heard, Potter," said McGonagall, but he could tell she said it half-heartedly and only because she felt she had to. "And yes, they probably were talking about that. God knows what he's planning now," she sighed. Harry resisted the urge to point out that _he had a name._

"It's not the first time something like this happens," said Tonks dolefully, staring longingly at the remaining cornflakes. "The dementors have been wreaking havoc all summer- it's only a matter of time before we have a mass breakout."

_Like last year…but only worse. And the Dark Lord will rise again, stronger and more terrible than before…_

His stomach felt hollow suddenly, despite the large amount of sweet cereal he had just consumed.

 "You all right?" McGonagall was watching him like a hawk. 

"I'm fine. I think I ate too much, though." He shoved the packet at Tonks and forced a smile. There was no way he was letting them think that he was too weak to handle any information. He just couldn't help it when his thoughts…wandered sometimes.

"And I need not mention that anything said in this room doesn't leave it, right Potter?" McGonagall said sharply. Harry squirmed a bit. "Of course, professor," he muttered.

"Oh come on Minerva," said Tonks. "The info has to leave this room because you have to tell Dumbledore, remember? And you know Harry will tell Ron and Hermione anyway, if not Ginny."

"Oh, very well," said McGonagall. "But I'm trusting you, remember."

Harry nodded. "I won't tell anyone else. I guess I'll see you later," he told them. "Oh, I almost forgot, Potter," called McGonagall as he made his way over to the door. "Professor Snape has asked me to tell you that your first Occlumency lesson will be tomorrow evening, at seven, in the living room."

Harry's mouth dropped open in dismay. "I- already?" She actually gave him what looked like a sympathetic smile. "Yes, already. I daresay it is much more convenient for both of you to have the lessons here, at your leisure. You'd better get used to each other, as you'll be in his NEWT class." There was something akin to pride in her voice and Harry couldn't help smiling a bit. "I didn't let you down, right, professor," he said good-humoredly but he was serious.

"No, Potter, you didn't- but you should keep up the good work if you want to be an Auror."

 Tonks beamed. "You want to be an Auror? I'll put in a good word for you at the Ministry."

"Thanks," said Harry, suddenly wishing Sirius was there to see his Outstanding Potions Owl. The thought was pushed away quickly from his mind and soon he was upstairs telling his friends what he had just heard about Malfoy and Lestrange. 

He spent the whole day and the next one dreading seven in the evening. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to find a way to make the situation seem more positive. He hated Snape, Snape hated him, and now Snape had to teach him an almost impossible feat of which in the process he would be relieving Harry's worst memories. Harry didn't know what he was dreading more, Snape or the memories themselves, for he knew what lay in store for him in his own mind…

 Ginny tried to calm him down a bit in their regular night meeting and thanks to her he was able to clear his mind of emotion before he slept as was required.

The time came all too soon. Six fifty-five found Harry in his room, in his black clothes again as he stuck his wand in the back pocket of his jeans. He remembered the comment Moody had made about that last year and he was able to smile, which calmed his racing nerves. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all looking at him solemnly and he let out a bitter laugh in spite of himself. 

"I'm not going to my burial, you guys." _Not yet anyway._

"Might as well be," said Ron at the same time as Hermione exclaimed, "Of course not!" and they both glared at each other. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. "Good luck," she mouthed. Harry winked at her and then hurried downstairs, past the hallway with the elf heads and then towards the living room.

He paused behind the doorway to catch his breath, uttered a silent prayer, and then stepped inside.

Snape was sitting on the old couch, his legs crossed, reading a book of which Harry caught a glimpse of the cover, _Fooling Potions (The master's guide to harmless potions which look exactly like deadly ones! Scare your friends, threaten them, and lots more!)_

Harry walked forward hesitantly and looked around. The new coffee table that Mrs. Weasley had bought recently had been pushed aside to clear a space for them and on it lay- surprise, surprise- Dumbledore's penseive. Just looking at it again made Harry's insides squirm.

"Going to stand there all day, Potter?" Snape said lazily without looking up at him. Harry jumped at being spoken to. "I…thought you hadn't seen me," he replied somewhat lamely.

"You thought wrong, obviously." Snape put away the book and got to his feet. He took out his wand and twirled it in his long fingers as he surveyed the boy before him. 

"I expect you are planning on letting the both of us make through this ordeal with out any… unfavorable predicaments," the Potions Master remarked, and the scathing look he sent Harry made clear exactly what he was talking about- there was to be no repeat of the incident last year.

Harry gritted his teeth. _You can do this, Potter. Calm temper, calm nerves; treat him with the respect he wants. For you, for your friends, for Dumbledore, for the whole world._ "Yes, sir," he said in the most neutral tone he could manage.

"Very well, that said and done, we will commence." He beckoned Harry forward so that they were standing facing each other. "Wand out," he ordered. Harry complied, the thin wooden stick clutched tightly in his hand. 

"Slowly now…take deep breaths…rid your mind of all emotion…" Snape's smooth voice was the only sound in the room as Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard on emptying his brain. "Ready?" Harry nodded slowly.

"On the count of three then- I hope this will prove more satisfactory then your previous attempts…one..."

_ I'm going to see Sirius falling through the veil._

"…two…"

_I can't do this. Please, stop it._

"…three…"

_No!_

_"Legilimens!"___

Images flashed vividly in Harry's brain as he found himself forcefully faced with the ghastly memories he had buried deep inside of him. He was locked in the cupboard under the stairs, fighting away spiders while deep laughter came from the outside…Ginny was lying frozen in front of the statue of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets… he was sitting in a chair in front of Umbridge, writing _I must not tell lies while blood poured out of the cut in his hand… he was fighting a hundred dementors… Cedric's corpse was spread-eagled on the floor of an old graveyard- his heart pounded; it was coming, he knew it, he closed his eyes tightly, it didn't do any good- …Sirius's body was flying through the air, his eyes wide open in shock…_

"NO! Please…!" he screamed. He tasted blood as he fell face forward onto the hard floor, his shoulders shaking violently. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes and with all his strength he willed them to go- he would not be humiliated. 

Harry lifted his head up, his heart pounding like a monster. Snape was watching him through cold black eyes.

"You panicked," he said simply. "You were afraid of what you were going to see and you gave into it."

Harry swallowed. "I- I know…" his voice was still quivering from alarm at what he had seen. He took a deep breath. "Let's try again," he said in quiet determination.

"Get up, Potter," Snape said. Harry staggered to his feet. "That was beyond pathetic; as I'm sure you've figured out by yourself. I shall give you a moment to collect yourself." 

Harry barely nodded, wanting to hit Snape for the torture he'd just made him go through, the heartless git. He steadied himself with the couch, counting to ten inside his head, calming himself, trying to put the image of his godfather out of his head.

He had to do this. He had to. It was just like resisting the Imperius, really.

He looked up into Snape's ruthless face. "I'm ready," he said firmly. 

"About time too…I suggest you actually try to stop me this time," Snape sneered. Harry clenched his fists, his lips pursed tightly. "Come on," he ground out.

"Patience, Potter…patience…_Legilimens!"_

He struck suddenly but Harry was ready for him this time. He drew his mind to a complete blank with the resolute will which made him one of few able to resist the Imperius. The images were there again, but they were foggier this time and the memories were not so emotionally heartrending and were from the surface of his mind, not the deep-down, buried ones.            
  


Cho was yelling at him, then storming out of the café in Hogesmade…he was falling fifty feet from in air…he and Seamus were fighting…someone was singing  '_Weasley_ is our King' _in the distance…Aunt Marge was floating near the ceiling…he was in the Potions classroom- This couldn't be good; he tried desperately to block it but his unconscious mind was half curious to see- … he was in the Potions Classroom, slightly less clearer now…Snape was vanishing away his potion and grading him with a zero…__no, no, stop…but his brain was on a roll now; the Slytherins were laughing, there was Hermione- that growing potion or whatever it was had enlarged her teeth… _I have to shut this out, now… _Malfoy flashed a POTTER STINKS badge at him out of nowhere…there was Snape again; he was reading the article Rita Skeeter had written in front of the whole class…__STOP IT NOW…ENOUGH!_

The images grew hazy suddenly and a final one of the trio stirring the Polyjuice Potion with Hermione shortly looking like a cat was barely visible before everything disappeared completely. Harry opened his eyes. He was standing upright, his wand at his side, completely unused. His face was red with concentration and embarrassment. 

_ "Well, well, Potter…now I know how to make you resist the spell…who would have thought? Tell me now," Snape's upper lip quivered as though he was trying not to smile. "What did you find worse, the article, or the incident with Miss Granger?"_

Harry's hands started shaking with rage. _He's just trying to get you worked up, don't fall for it; it'll ruin everything when you've started to get the hang of this Occlumency thing._

"Both were bad enough, don't worry," Harry said evenly, keeping his gaze level with the Potion Master's. 

"And what potion were you making in the bathroom?" He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"It was Polyjuice, _sir._" Harry retorted. 

"Interesting…I know all about your attempt to get in the Slytherin common room, of course." Harry opened his mouth in surprise and Snape cut him off. "You have clearly underestimated me, Potter," he sneered.

"Clearly," Harry said flatly. 

"We will try again. If you do what you did last time you will be fine, but you ought to be much quicker, of course. Voldemort will not sit and wait patiently while you attempt to block your mind."

"Give me a break, I've only just started to get the hang of it," said Harry angrily. Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry shut his mouth reluctantly.

"Try to block me from the very beginning. It would help if you fill your mind with meaningless, shallow thoughts to make things harder for me," said Snape thoughtfully.

"Like what?" Harry demanded.

"Think of…oh, I don't know, think of broomsticks for all I care, Potter."

"Broomsticks, right." Harry allowed a smile to pass his face without helping it. He'd put such stupid thoughts for Snape that he'd _want _to leave Harry's brain.

Snape cast the spell for the third time that day, and Harry started blocking it immediately. There were foggy shapes floating in and out of his vision- one dark thing looked suspiciously like a Dementor- and slowly, carefully, he allowed thoughts to enter his mind. _Broomsticks.__ My beautiful Nimbus got beat up by the Whomping Willow. No, better not think about that…let me, see…mmm, those Honey-Roasted snitches were sure good today…yummy in my tummy…He could hear Snape's snort of disgust then he felt the spell lifting, but at that very moment a white-hot agony seared in his forehead and he dropped to his knees unconsciously. _

The spell was still working; Snape had not removed it yet, and everything was still hazy around him. The pain in his scar was multiplying- a sensation of pleasure engulfed him, so powerful it made him gasp, and suddenly he was staring out of a large brick fireplace into a beautiful room. The tips of his fingers were together; his hands were long, thin and spindly. The white marble floor of the room was sparkling and so was the extravagant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Paintings of numerous witches and wizards hung on the wall, their heads held high and most of them wearing green robes. When they saw Harry they stared at him as though entranced. 

Into the room he could see a plush leather black sofa, and next to it, kneeling by the fireplace before him, was a nervous looking boy with slicked back blond hair and gray eyes.

"Your father has told you, I presume?" Harry said in that high cold voice.

"Y-yes, sir. I- I'm sorry I don't have it in this second…I- I didn't know you were coming, umm, my lord," Draco stumbled over his words and it was obvious that this was the first time he had ever talked personally with the Dark Lord.

"Get it, then, boy, and be quick about it," there was an amused note Harry's tone.

"Of- of course, sir, I'll be right back." The boy got up on trembling knees and soon disappeared, and the room seemed to grow foggier and more unclear.

_Come back, Potter , came a familiar voice from far away and Harry desperately held on to it, but then the boy was back again and he was giving Harry something…Harry couldn't see what it was…there were only cloudy figures in his vision now… "Potter!!"  The voice was much clearer now._

The room disappeared completely, Harry felt himself hit something with a _thud, and then he blacked out._

**Thanks to:**

Jerseygirl03:  I dunno when Lupin and Harry will continue their conversation but I guess they will and Lupin will tell Harry why he doesn't want to talk to Sirius.

Mella deRanged: Just friends? Well I don't know…the romance is sort of part of the plot…but don't worry, it won't be all fluffy and stuff- at least I hope not- and it'll be slow. Hope it's not too bad for ya.

Lan1: Thanks, sorry about the cliffs but I can't help them- I've got to keep you guys interested right? : - )

Kurbani: It'll get even more interesting soon…

DaBear: That's exactly why I didn't bring Sirius back…hope you keep on reading this

PhoenixPadfoot89: Thanks a lot, hope I didn't take _too _long

Azntgr01: I didn't mean Lupin to be so confusing…the point was that he really misses Sirius and it would pain him and bring back so many memories if he used the map as well

Burning-Yami-Rain: Hehehe…thanks…well Ginny didn't exactly follow him as you see…she's been going there long before

Coolerimmortal: Thank you! I'm updating as fast as I can

Lauren: I'm glad you like it *grins*

Magee: Thanks, well I guess you found out what Ginny was doing over there…hope I'm keeping you interested

Silvermoon12: Thanks very much! Yea I know that feeling...A lot of times I end up staying up past midnight and writing!

Sorry if I've forgotten anyone and plz review- it makes my day

p.s. I hope you people are not getting too bored 'cos terms hasn't started yet, but it will soon, I promise                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  


	7. Started All over Again

**                   Harry Potter and the Mirror of Nostradamus**

**A/N: **Hey people...seven's here and it didn't take too long I think. Hope you enjoy…personally I didn't like this one much…it could've been better but Ch. 8 will be out really soon I think so- stay tuned! 

**Thanks to:**

Jerseygirl03 - Like I said in the beginning of the fic, Sirius isn't going to come back but Harry will keep on talking him using the map throughout the year. **: - ) **There's more Lupin in this chappie btw.

MorphManiac- Thanks a lot! It's good to hear from you again

Lady A- Here you are, hope I ended your misery ; ) 

Athenia McGonagall- Thank youuuuu

Azntgr01- No problem, hope u like this one 2

ginnyNharrysecretlove – Thankssssssssssss

Meinien- They'll get to Hogwarts next chap but the point is what'll happen on the way? *grins evilly*

PhoenixPadfoot89- LoL : )  You'll find out about Voldy soon enough…btw your work is reallyy good I think I've reviewed a fic of yours about Dumbledore's letter to Harry

Coolerimmortal- Let me give u a hint…Malfoy was giving Voldy something really important… : )

Silvermoon12- My school doesn't start till the end of September *grins* I'm glad you liked the memories…Draco isn't exactly a Death Eater yet he's just helping out cos Daddy's in Azkaban…anyway u owe me a review don't forget !

NightSpear- Thanks! And don't worry there's no cliffie in this one (for once)

**Chapter 7: Started All Over Again**

            A pair of hands was shaking his shoulders roughly and Harry's eyes snapped open. The world swam dizzily in his vision before he was able to focus properly on his surroundings; to his relief, he was back in the living room of Grimmauld place, lying on his stomach on the dusty floor. He turned and adjusted his body gingerly- for he was aching now from the two falls- and looked up at Snape's bemused face.  

"Can you get up, Potter?" said Snape. Harry couldn't fathom the tone in his voice or the expression on his face. He didn't look angry, at least.      

"Yeah…" Harry groaned a bit a he pulled himself to his feet. "What was that all about?" he muttered, more to himself than the older wizard.

Snape snorted. "You were the one there, Potter." His cold eyes narrowed. "You haven't been having these…dreams all summer have you?"

"No," said Harry hastily. "No…it's the first time. Did you see -?" he asked cautiously. Snape would know, wouldn't he? He would know exactly what they were doing, because he was a spy.

"Yes." His tone was cool. Harry hesitated. It was summer, Snape couldn't take points off or give out detentions; if Harry asked, the most he could do was yell at him.

"Do you know what that thing-?" he began and Snape cut him off. "Even if I did, Potter, I would have no reason to tell you." But his expression was thoughtful and Harry saw that he was just as intrigued about it as Harry was. 

Whatever Draco Malfoy had given Voldemort was vitally important, Harry knew. He remembered the conversation between Malfoy and Lestrange at Azkaban that Tonks had told him and McGonagall about- maybe this was related in some way…Surely though, surely Voldemort hadn't somehow gotten his hands on the Prophecy…if he had then the advantage Harry had over him was gone…he was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't notice Snape was speaking to him.

"Potter!" he snapped. "I'm sorry Professor, what did you say?" Harry said in what he hoped was a civil enough tone. 

"I said, we've had enough for today. The next time something like this happens I expect you to block it, do you understand?" Harry nodded, barely listening. "The next time I see you will be at Hogwarts. I am sure we can both wait until then," he sneered.  

"Yeah…I don't think that will be a problem, professor." They glared at each other for two whole minutes, and then Harry turned on his heel and went back upstairs, no doubt to tell Ron and Hermione about the vision. And Ginny too.

Ginny, yes…suddenly he felt an overwhelming urge to talk to the flame-haired girl. Ron and Hermione's reactions were so often predictable and it would be nice to see what she thought about this- she always seemed to surprise him somehow. 

He realized he had a goofy grin on his face and stopped in his tracks on his way to his and Ron's room. _Why the hell was I smiling when I was thinking of her?_

He shook his head, annoyed. Here he was, having more than a million things on his mind to worry about and he was thinking about some girl whom he didn't even fancy- although he did appreciate her friendship…

When Harry entered the room it was to find the three of them inside, poring over a letter. Harry noted that Ginny looked especially happy. Her face was shining somehow and her deep brown eyes were dancing. He hadn't seen that kind of look on anyone's face for a long time and because of that it made her look different- pretty, even.

"Hey mate," Ron said, looking up. "Well you seem okay to me- although if he did something to you maybe he hid it…what do you think, Hermy?"  

"Of course Snape hasn't cursed him," Hermione's voice snapped beneath a mass of bushy brown hair. She was still reading the letter intently. 

Harry rolled his eyes and sat next to Ginny on Ron's bed, (there was no other option other than the floor or either of his best friends' laps) unable to stop himself from giving her a small smile. She grinned and Harry noticed suddenly she had a letter of her own clutched in her hand, other than the one currently with Hermione. 

"What are you guys up to?"

Hermione looked up finally, folding the letter neatly and handing it to Ron. "Fred's and George's NEWT results. Remember, they took them a couple of days ago at the examinations authority center?"

"And?" Harry prodded, interested. 

"Pretty good considering they barely touched a book," It was Ginny who answered "Managed to scrape a few NEWTs each, but that's not the best part. They can have an official license for their joke shop now, plus they said Dumbledore hinted their work could really be useful to the Order- how I don't know- he was joking, sort of, but they could tell he was half serious."

"Yep, and they're immensely proud of themselves," Ron contributed. "They got the letter just now while they were at the shop and sent it to us. Ginny got a letter too though, I think. Gin, is it from them too?" 

His sister's face grew gradually into a vibrant shade of magenta and Harry had a feeling this had nothing to do with the twins.

"Ginny?" Ron demanded. 

"Not that it's any of your business Ronnie, but oh- well, remember when you told me to choose someone good or something like that and I told you I'd chosen Dean?" she cleared her throat. To Harry it seemed she wasn't exactly nervous but more embarrassed. A bit happy even, like she was so giddy she wanted to share the news.

Ron narrowed his eyes. Hermione, unsurprisingly, looked unperturbed. "Yeah?" Ron growled.

"Don't use that tone, Ron. Anyway, well, you see- I told you that I'd chosen him, not that he'd chosen me, right, so I didn't get the guts to say anything until a few days ago when I  wrote him a letter I…sort of told him I would really like to be with him  so…Nowhesaskedmeout," she finished hastily. "And I'm going to say yes."

"Gimme that," Ron leaned forward to grab the letter from Ginny's hands but she shrieked and held it out of his reach. Ron earned himself an It's A Private Girl Thing You Prat glare from Hermione. Harry on the other hand, much to his annoyance and discomfort, was experiencing something plummeting inside his stomach. 

"Why'd you have to go and throw yourself at him like that?" Ron cried incredulously. "I mean if he asked you out by himself that's _one _thing-"

"Oh, for goodness sake Ron," Hermione snapped while Crookshanks hissed menacingly. "There's nothing wrong with the girl expressing her feelings."

Ron snorted. "Can you believe them?!" he said to Harry, who, though normally considered Ron having no expertise whatsoever in the love department, found he was with him on this one. 

"No, you're right. I mean honestly, sending him a letter about your feelings like that," Harry replied bitterly, the words were out before he could stop them. Ron nodded enthusiastically while Hermione and Ginny stared at Harry. Ginny looked hurt and Harry couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. 

"I didn't think you were like that!" Hermione declared accusingly. "I thought you were more mature than Ron!" Ron winced. 

Ginny was still looking at him like he'd betrayed her after that week of close friendship. "Yeah…I thought you were different," she shook her head and Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't take it back, because he'd meant it. Dean hadn't said he'd liked her, so why go and push herself on him? When another guy might actually truly like her…

_Like you? A nagging voice said in his head and he pushed it away angrily._

"I'm going to give Fred and George's letter to mom," Ginny said coolly, getting up. "Coming, Hermione?" 

"I'll be right there," said Hermione who was watching Harry, a calculating gleam in her eye that he didn't like. Ron got up after Ginny. "I'm gonna have a shower," he tossed a glare in Hermione's direction and slammed the door behind him as he left the room.

"What?" snapped Harry when Hermione continued to look at him. What was up with them anyway? There were truly dangerous things happening in the world that were much more important than their intolerable bickering. Harry didn't tell her, but he thought Hermione ought to listen to her own advice about listening to Dumbledore's 'strong as we are united' speech.

"I just figured out something." There was a definite edge of coolness in Hermione's tone. 

"What's that?" Harry said irritably.

"Did you ever hear that people want what they can't have?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" His voice rose.

"Just that you're more selfish than I'd thought."

The last remaining days of the summer were subdued, as was the last day before September the 1st arrived. While Harry had been living in a sort of denial for the past two months, the reality of their- no, _his situation was just starting to hit him, and he was nothing short of terrified about the upcoming year. Not for him, no; he was beyond caring what happened to him. But for his friends and the rest of the wizarding world- he couldn't stand the thought of more people being harmed because of himself- which they would, unless he succeeded in killing Voldemort, and Harry found that highly unlikely._

It didn't help that things weren't going that great among him and his friends. If Ron and Hermione weren't fighting, or Hermione wasn't shooting him strange looks every now and then, there was definitely a sort of tension that hung over them when they were together, which was both the combination of fear for the upcoming war and personal bitterness towards each other. Harry still got a pained feeling every time he thought about Dean's letter to Ginny, and this bothered him to no end. 

None of the others seemed to notice anything strange about how the four of them were acting; possibly because the whole atmosphere at Grimmauld place was anxious and they blended right in. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both constantly looked strained to the point of breaking down, as did Lupin, and Fred and George were away at work most of the time so there was no one to cheer any of them up. 

The meetings of the Order were growing more frequent as well- Harry didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one. It seemed Snape had told the members about Harry's vision because by the way they were acting they were all apprehensive about what Voldemort had up his sleeve for this year.

"But Snape's a spy," Ron frowned as he tossed his books carelessly in his trunk on the evening before September the first. He and Harry were packing, and the topic of Harry's last vision had come up again.

 "How come he doesn't know what that thing is that Malfoy gave Voldemort? I mean, I reckon that's how they knew last year that Voldemort wanted the Prophecy right? Snape told them." Ron picked up his broomstick and caressing it fondly, placed it gently in the trunk.

"I guess," Harry shrugged, banishing his robes into his own trunk with his wand. "Maybe Voldemort didn't tell Snape this year…maybe he doesn't trust him anymore, I dunno."

"Maybe Snape just didn't tell us," Ron said darkly.

"Dumbledore-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Dumbledore trusts him." Ron rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go down to the kitchen. I'm starving." 

Hermione and Ginny were already there, sitting at the table and watching TV which Harry knew Dumbledore had recently managed to install ingeniously, by some conversion of magical energy or something like that. There was an action flick on, and Ginny was looking fascinated.

Ron stepped forward, frowning and peering at the screen where a masked man was swearing the place down and holding up a revolver at another man. He touched the screen just as the actor fired the gun with a blast and Ron jumped back with a yelp. Ginny looked alarmed, while Harry and Hermione exchanged small grins. 

"What," said Ron, "the hell- was _that_?!"

"It's called a gun," Harry said, biting his lip. "A Muggle weapon…it blasts fire and stuff. Like- the Muggle version of a wand."

"It certainly looks more dangerous," Ron edged away from the TV, still eyeing the screen apprehensively.

"It won't hurt you. It's just a screen. Besides, they're acting…for entertainment," Hermione supplied.

"Weird people," Ron muttered. The man was now sexually seducing a girl and Ron looked away uncomfortably, as did Ginny. (Harry was used to this from Dudley's movies) "So, umm, this gun thingy," said Ron. "Why can't we use it to fight Death Eaters and stuff?"

"You know, I never thought of that," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I doubt," Harry snorted, "that a gun will have much effect on Voldemort." (Ron and Ginny winced)

"You guys?" Ginny was blushing madly. "I think mum wouldn't want us watching this stuff…" The scene had just gotten worse.

Ron snickered. "Can't handle a-" 

But he was cut off as the movie scene disappeared and there were some sort of flashes on the screen and the network's background music for a newsbreak. The screen now showed a Muggle woman with a tightly pulled back blond bun and oval glasses, dressed in a navy blue suit.

"Good evening, it's Marlene Circe reporting to you from SLT…we interrupt you for an important newsbreak…" She spoke in formal, clipped, tones. "This afternoon a total of fifteen children have been reported missing from all over London and bordering towns. They range from the age of five to fourteen… Annie and Penny Roberts' parents returned home to find them gone while others such as in the cases of Melissa Jones, disappeared while out with family and friends…" 

Harry stared in shock, his eyes transfixed to the screen. "Mum! DAD! FRED! GEORGE!" Ron yelled as loudly he could. 

"Charlie ! BILL! On the news now!" Ginny's panicked voice rivaled even her brother's.  
 

"The names of the fifteen girls are…" And the news reporter proceeded to give a list of names along with the place where each of them lived. Harry could hear Hermione give a small gasp from beside him. 

"MUM! HEY, everyone!!" Ron was yelling again and there was a thundering of footsteps as six Weasleys, Professor Lupin and Moody came bursting into the kitchen. Moody's wand was out. "Death Eaters?" His magical eye spun madly around the kitchen. 

"No, listen!" Harry said urgently. It couldn't be…_please, no. Please let this be something else…_

The new arrivals stared at each other in confusion as the reporter continued to name the missing girls and rattled on some more about the circumstances of their disappearance. 

"…however, in the case of five others, distressed parents admit to have seen men with hoods and long black clothes grab their little girls under their very noses while for some mysterious reason none seemed able to stop them…the men seemed to have no interest whatsoever in the girls' brothers…" Harry felt his stomach grow sick. 

"Oh my," said Molly Weasley, holding on to her husband's shoulder for support.

"…some parents were found unconscious…suspected terrorist activities…" the words floated in and out of Harry's brain, his heart racing fast.

"Terrorist activities my foot," Moody growled.

 "You don't think- ?" said George nervously, looking around at everyone.

"Hang on a sec," Lupin held up a hand, frowning as he listened. "… but some of the parents claim they don't remember what happened, just that someone was trying to take away their kid before they blacked out…we will be back on more information on the disappearances on the evening news…stay tuned…"

"There you have it," Charlie said grimly. "Obliviated."  

A heavy silence followed this as they all looked at each other, reality sinking in. Then Moody snapped out of his trance. 

"I'm contacting Dumbledore. Arthur, s'pose you go to the Ministry and see if they've heard? The _Daily Prophet _won't be out till morning…"

"Ministry, right…" Mr. Weasley clasped his hands together as though trying to get a hold of himself. "You kids take care right?" He gave his shaky wife a brief hug.

"We'll be fine, dad." Bill placed a reassuring arm on his father's shoulder. The red-haired man smiled weakly and with two identical _pops _he and Moody Apparated. 

"Reckon they were all Muggles?" Harry said quietly. Of course they were. Voldemort was too cowardly, or perhaps too smart to go for Wizarding families who had wands and thanks to Harry and Dumbledore were at least somewhat prepared for an attack. He would wait at least until he had gathered more power.

Hermione gave a small sniff. Harry looked at her, noticing how quiet she had been during all of this.

"You okay?" said Ginny, gently disentangling herself from her mother's embrace.

Hermione nodded, looking embarrassed. "I- nothing, it's just- I know that one of them is a Muggle for sure, Harry. Rebecca Roum…she was with me in primary school before I went to Hogwarts…"

"I'm sorry," Harry said. Something alive- he didn't know what- had just stirred painfully inside him.

Hermione swiped away a tear, smiling a little bit and shrugging. "I didn't know her that well; I just remembered her name is all."

Harry felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Professor Lupin's weary brown eyes. Their gazes locked and both conveyed the same message. It had started all over again.

It was a depressing night, and it came as no surprise to Harry that he was in no mood to fall asleep. Knowing that if he tried he would end up tossing and turning, he left Ron in the room doing some last minute homework, telling him he was going for another 'walk', and went to the room where he'd been meeting with Ginny. He hoped against hope that she would be there tonight as he hurried down the old corridor towards the two doors and the staircase. He could definitely use somebody to talk to.

He opened the door and peered inside. She wasn't there. 

There was no point in staying then- he would have liked to talk to Padfoot but he'd left the map back in his room…He left, fighting waves of disappointment, and went back to the room feeling – if possible – even more disheartened. 

            Harry managed a couple of hours of sleep the whole night and got up very early. The sky was gray and dreary, barely even visible through huge puffs of white clouds. A storm was coming, and it did nothing to lighten his mood. He dressed quietly, watching Ron sleeping with his mouth open and his covers kicked completely on the floor, wishing for a moment he could be just like Ron, with no Mission To Save The World to worry about. 

He levitated his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage downstairs, while the owl zipped round and round his head cheerfully. He set about making breakfast in the kitchen, figuring it was the least he could do for the Weasleys as he fried eggs over the fire and put out butter, toast and pumpkin juice. 

"Oh, Harry!" exclaimed a tired-looking Mrs. Weasley when she entered the room and saw him setting plates and forks. "You are too considerate, my dear," She enveloped him in a fierce hug and Harry smiled embarrassedly.

 "It's just breakfast, least I could do," he mumbled. She shooed him away while she continued setting the table, sniffing loudly. 

The others started filing in, yawning and groaning as they took their seats. There was a definite uneasiness in the air as they ate, silence prevailing over the group. "Harry made breakfast you know," Mrs. Weasley said brightly in an attempt at cheerful conversation.

"Did he now?" Mr. Weasley grinned, following his wife's lead. "I was wondering why the eggs tasted so good…" which earned him a good-natured swat on the head. Ginny and Hermione raised their eyebrows and Harry attempted a feeble smile. 

"Come on, you people," Fred said with his mouth full. "You're going to Hogwarts, you're supposed to be happy…" he sighed dramatically. "Oh, remember the good old days, George?"

"Yes, my dear twin…oh, the pranks, the Gryffindor team, the girls…and…"

"More pranks," supplied Ron.

"How are we getting to King's Cross this time?" Ginny asked and Harry's eyes flickered over to her involuntarily. She looked especially pretty today, with her wavy hair pulled up in a high ponytail and long silver earrings dangling from her ears. Harry met her eyes and looked away. This wouldn't do at all. 

"Ministry cars," said Mr. Weasley. "Apparently we're considered worthy people again." No one missed the sarcastic tone in his voice. "Moody should be here any minute…don't know what's keeping him."

As if on que, the door burst open to reveal the white-haired ex- Auror, carrying a wrinkly _Daily Prophet which he slammed down on the table in way of greeting. "Read," he snarled at no one in particular. Mr.Weasley picked up the copy curiously and flipped through it. "There's nothing there," he told Moody blankly. _

"_Exactly!" he thumped a large fist unto the table and yelled so suddenly that everyone jumped and Hedwig started flying around more madly than before. _

"Nothing in there, nothing at all about the disappearance of fifteen girls! Just because they're Muggles…" he sounded disgusted. 

"I know," Ron's father nodded. "Kingsley told me yesterday; it was definitely Death Eaters, but Fudge wanted to keep it quiet- said there was no need scaring people for nothing." There was barely restrained anger in his tone.

It was on this added piece of bad news that the four students prepared to leave. Everyone ended up accompanying them to the station, where they met up with Lupin and Tonks after a fairly uneventful ride in the Ministry cars.

 They all went through the barrier to get to platform 9 and ¾ where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny said their not-so-dry goodbyes to everyone. It was only a full half hour later when Mr. Weasley said he was extremely late for work that his wife finally gave them each a last hug and kiss, rattling off safety precautions for the final time. Harry could not help but remember her Boggart last year and knew exactly how she was feeling.

The huge crimson train was letting out smoke and getting ready to move, and Harry tugged at Lupin's sleeve just as he and his friends were about to climb inside. He could hear several shouts and panicked-sounding goodbyes in the distance and could vaguely make out Narcissa Malfoy clutching her son's arm not far away from them.

"Do you want it?" Harry said in a low voice, his hand going inside his pocket while he prayed Lupin would say no.

"The map?"

"Yes."  

He did not reply, and instead looked nervously at the Hogwarts Express. "You should get going, Harry."

"Professor, do you want it?" Harry repeated. "It's yours, rightfully. And I'll be with friends at school, but if you need someone to talk…" He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Thank you, Harry. I really appreciate the gesture," and he sounded like he truly did. "But it'll just bring too many memories…tell him I said hi, will you?" his voice was threatening to break in the end. 

"I will," Harry looked away. "So…bye, then." 

"Take care, " He could hear Lupin's reply as he climbed inside the train after Ron, just in time, for two minutes later it was speeding off, the figures of the Weasleys and the others becoming smaller and smaller until they were nothing but specks in the distance.  


	8. The MegaPatronus

**                         Harry Potter and the Mirror of Nostradamus**

**A/N: **Okay so I guess how much you ppl like this chapter depends on how much you enjoy action…thanks as usual for the reviews– they crossed a hundred!! *grins grins grins grins grins*  : –))   

**So thanks to:**

Duckymander- Thanks a bunch! I hope they will be great like u say…

Hedowl5- Thank you!

Silvermoon12- Voldemort taking the kids has EverythinG to do with the vision Harry had and I'm glad _someone _figured it out *grins* anyway I like it when readers try to figure out the plot…and thanks a lot I'm flattered this is ur longest review…I don't usually write replies this long too : - )

MorphManiac- Yup Lupin's a swell guy! Thanks: ) There's gonna be a lot happening at Hogwarts but first let's see them get there safely *grins evilly* Dum Dum Da Dum

Hplova4eva- Thanks a lot!

Coolerimmortal –  Yep wat Draco gave Voldie does tie in with the disappearances…good, another reader who figured it out…although more than that I can't say :P 

Lan1 – I guess I'm just evil to make things hard for Harry…but love doesn't come easy does it? Anyway there's some H/G in this chapter so I hope u enjoy it... : ))

Someone – Seriously?! Lol thanks : )

Kurbani- Thanks!

Burning-Yami- Ram- *munches on Chocolate frog* Yumm this is good stuff thanks…anyway if I told u wat Voldie's planning it would ruin the whole point don't u think? : )

PhoenixPadfoot89- Thanks!  My hundredth reviewer : –))

Theauthorthatwrites- Yea Harry can be a prick sometimes…especially in OotP God…poor guy…fear not, Ginny will make him see the error of his ways! : )) and thanks

Magee- Thanks a lot glad u like it :- )

Billy- I'm emailing you right after posting this

Tears4sirius08- Thanks a lot , I hope you liked ch. 7 that I sent u : ))

**Chapter 8:  The MegaPatronus **

   The Hogwarts Express cruised along smoothly as Harry struggled along the corridor with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had left him and gone to the Prefects compartment, promising to finish as early as they could. He was still fighting the image of Ginny out of his head when he opened the door to the familiar compartment in the back of the train.

    Neville was there, and to Harry's no surprise so was Luna Lovegood. They were both reading; Neville was staring somewhat apprehensively at the pages of _Into The Darkness: A complete guide to the Cruciatus Curse – Harry felt something uncomfortable in his stomach as he saw the cover –  and across from him Luna was, unsurprisingly, engrossed in __The Quibbler though it was the right way up this time. _

  "Good summer?" Harry greeted, putting his belongings away and sitting next to the round-faced Gryffindor who looked considerably older than the last time he had seen him. Neville jumped around three inches in the air, his hand flying to his pocket, before he saw Harry and flushed slightly.

  "Oh! Hi…didn't see you come in, Harry…I thought –" He very casually returned his hand to steady his book. Luna merely looked up, gave Harry what looked like a dreamy half-smile then turned back to the magazine.

  "Don't worry," Harry said. "I had my wand all the way out when my cousin dropped the salad bowl the other day."

 Neville smiled faintly. Then he brightened up. "I heard about what you did. You know, to _her_." At his words Harry felt something like a bond form between him and Neville, a bond made from their common hatred of Bellatrix Lestrange.

 Luna looked up again, eyebrows raised, making them go up even higher than usual. "I heard she was looking for a Voodoo Hydrahead, is that true?" she asked vaguely.

  "Er- not that I know of," Harry replied, glancing at Neville who looked like he was bursting to ask what a Voodoo Hydrahead was.  

They were silent for awhile, and then Harry burst out, "Fifteen Muggle girls went missing yesterday."

Neville's eyes widened. "What? But- but the _Daily Prophet-"_ he sputtered.

 "- is stupid." Harry cut him off sullenly. Luna looked approving.

 "Oh. Right. But are you sure it's-"

 "Ron's dad told us it was Death Eaters."

 "Oh." Neville swallowed. Luna watched them with her usual detached expression. "I suppose I'll ask Daddy if he's heard."

 "Yeah…you do that…" Harry said, turning to stare out the window at the tall trees rushing past. The sky was darker and more turbid; he was almost positive the storm was coming soon.

  Ginny and the lady who sold sweets arrived at the compartment at around the same time, and Ginny looked pleased with herself for some reason. 

 "Where're Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked her when they had bought all they could and Ginny was settled in next to Luna. 

 "Still talking to Katie," Ginny said shortly. "She's Head Girl."

 "Oh, that's great…"

 "Dean Thomas was looking for you, I think," Neville commented, helping himself to a Chocolate Frog. 

Ginny blushed prettily. "I know, I- talked to him just now." Harry desperately tried to keep off an unconscious scowl from his face. He stood up next to the redhead and bent down on the pretext of taking an interesting looking Bertie Bott's bean from her bag, then muttered, "Are you still mad at me?"

 It was perhaps not the most ideal time to ask this, for she looked surprised. "Why would I be?"

"Come off it, Ginny." He looked around. Neville and Luna were both reading again. He perched on the arm of the seat and looked Ginny straight in the eye, though her deep brown gaze made him nervous. "You've been real short with me lately, and you didn't go to- you know- anymore."

 "Oh." Ginny actually turned red, just the way she used to do in the old days, and this time Harry liked it. A lot.  "I'm sorry Harry…I know you've had a lot on your mind- I didn't think it would actually matter to you that I-"

 "Well it did," Harry said fiercely. Neville and Luna both looked up, watching them curiously. 

"Can we continue this later?" Ginny hissed. Harry nodded reluctantly and popped a silvery bean into his mouth. "Ugh, iron," he said loudly, spitting it out exaggeratingly. Ginny snorted at his attempt in covering up. There was silence again, and then-

  "It's kind of cold, isn't it?" Neville said suddenly. Even as he spoke Harry felt an eerie, icy chill sweep through him and the hair stood up on his arms and at the back of his neck. He felt his mouth go dry…

  "Yeah…it is," Ginny said from beside him in a strangely high-pitched tone.

  "Get your wands out." Harry's voice was quiet and grim.

  "What?" Luna asked confusedly.

  "Now," Harry hissed, his fingers tightening around his own. His insides constricted painfully and he fought to stop his hands from trembling with dread. _Not again, please not again._

    Harry watched the three of them, making sure they all had their wands out at guard- the cold was growing worse and he could sense they were coming…

  "Harry, you're as pale as a ghost, what–" Ginny trailed off mid-sentence as the room was shrouded in complete blackness. Harry, who had been expecting this, did nothing, but he heard a couple of sharp intakes of breaths from his companions. There was a jolt as the train stopped moving.

   "What's going on?" Neville's scared voice drifted over from somewhere in the compartment. "It's not…it can't be- like last time?"

  Harry's heart was thumping wildly against his chest, his wand rigid in his hand. It was so cold… 

   and he didn't want to hear his parents dying- or Sirius…

   "Harry?" Ginny was speaking panickedly from beside him, and he realized vaguely through his terror that he was still perched on the arm of her seat.

   "Dementors," his voice shook- his worst fear was worse now that he had even more bad memories to recollect. He thanked the stars that they had all been in Dumbledore's Army- wand quivering in his hand; he spoke again, fighting the panic out of it. He had taught them, he couldn't let them down now…

  "They are going to come in less than a minute from now–get ready–anyone still has a problem with the Patronus charm?"  Harry heard himself saying the words but his mind was elsewhere…his hands were still trembling and he felt a smaller hand take hold of his left one suddenly, gripping it; he relaxed somewhat and breathed easier. He could hear noises now, noises and shouts from students all around the train, obviously remembering the last time this had happened. Only this time there was no R.J. Lupin to help them…he prayed Ron and Hermione would be all right.

 But there were no more noises now, only silence. Painfully eerie, terrifying silence. 

  "Now?" Neville whispered.

 "Yeah." Harry stood up shakily, still holding Ginny's hand tightly. "Ready, Neville, Luna…Gin…" Then he cursed himself for his stupidity and muttered "_Lumos_"_. The tip of his wand was lit and it cast shadows on his friends' now visibly apprehensive faces. Slowly they all did the same and the room glowed with the light of the four wands._

  A tall, hooded figure appeared, gliding in through the door of the compartment as though it were plain air, not solid…panic rose inside Harry and he felt himself drifting away as cold, high laughter filled his ears. Ginny was forced to let go of his hand because she needed it to cast the spell; he caught on to the back of her robes instead, unconsciously. 

  The figure approached them, lifting a scabby hand forward as it drew closer. Neville seemed frozen in fear, his wand rigid in midair; Harry raised his own, trying to block out the rushing in his ears, but at that moment another dementor appeared behind the first one and his panic increased..._Do something, already!_

 Ginny had already attempted the charm, but seeing as it was the first time she tried it in the presence of a real dementor she could manage nothing more than a silvery wisp. 

_"No, not Harry, please not Harry…stand aside, you silly girl…"_

 He swallowed, taking a step forward. "Expecto Patronum!" he called out desperately, quite forgetting in his panic that he was supposed to summon a happy memory.

 _"Come on, you can do better than that!" _Sirius's mocking laughter pounded in his ears- that had been two seconds before Bellatrix had blasted him backwards…

  A real-life scream brought him back to reality; the first dementor was advancing on Neville. _You're the only one who can save them. Do it, already, Potter you imbecile! _He nodded as though speaking to someone- they were counting on him, and they still had to help everyone else on the train.

_You've done it before._

 He glanced sideways at Ginny, her crimson-bright hair wild, sweat glistening on her forehead, her face screwed up in concentration, and he thought of her warm hand that had been in his just seconds ago, he imagined himself kissing that hand softly…

 "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" 

A beautiful silver stag leaped out of his wand, charging at the dementor who, if not for Neville's tiny wisps of silver, would have Kissed the boy by now. The stag stopped it, defeated it, and was soon charging at the next one.

Neville grinned weakly. "Thanks…"

   "Took you long enough," said Luna matter-of-factly, calm as you please. But there was no time for any celebrating…

    "Come on!" Harry yelled, blasting open the door and grabbing Ginny's hand. "We've got to help the others–  he's sent more–I know it!" 

 He dashed out, prodding the stag ahead, dragging Ginny behind him, hearing the others' footsteps following after them. 

  "We have to try harder this time," he panted as they ran into the corridor. 

  "But Harry, I –" Neville began.

  "You have to believe you can do it." He looked around wildly and gasped, instinctively throwing his hand outstretched behind him, in front of the three. There were at least fifty dementors lurking around at the entrances to the compartments, and going inside as well...Harry's stag leaped forward and started attacking left and right.

  "Oh my God…we can't save them all in time…"

  "What- what are we going to do? Where's Ron, where's –" Ginny sounded like she was desperately trying to sound brave. Luna had a hand clamped over her mouth.

    One of the dementors caught sight of them and it started moving towards them… Harry rushed forward, the others following. "Expecto Patronum! Expecto- WHY DON'T THE GODDAMN TEACHERS GO ON THE TRAIN?!!" he roared in fury. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

  Another stag leaped out of his wand, but as much as the two stags were doing, there seemed to be more and more dementors arriving every second; there were at least a hundred of them now…

"MORE PATRONUSES!" Harry bellowed.

   Now the air was filled with shouts of 'Expecto Patronum!'. And other screams were being heard , screams of fright from the compartments; this time, the Dementors had been sent not to guard, but to attack…

   Four compartment doors burst open at the same time, and a crowd of mingled students and Dementors filled the corridor. 

  Parvati and Padma Patil started rushing towards them, wands out, wringing their hands in panic.

    "Oh, it's awful…" Parvati shrieked, her head moving left and right frantically.    "The charm! Remember the charm!" Harry yelled, and then continued, thinking of Ron and Hermione, "Expecto Patronum!" Yet a third stag leaped out, joining the big silvery wisps emitted by his friends.

   "Harry, this isn't working," Ginny said desperately just as one dementor charged at Justin from Hufflepuff while two others attacked a first year Harry didn't know. He leaped at them, coming so close he could smell their putrid breath, hear the voices in his ear again but he didn't care- he summoned yet another stag that saved the shivering boy immediately. 

_ Ginny's right, this isn't working. We need to do something. God, where's Hermione when you need her?_

  "Ron!" he yelled. "Hermione! Dammit, _Sonorus__!" He paused to fend off yet another couple of dementors who were going for Hannah Abbott, then spoke again, his voice magically magnified. _

 "All members of the D.A!" he called, echoing over the train and for a moment the screams subsided as they heard him. "All members of the D.A and any other person who can perform a Patronus charm, please come to the back of the train. We are being attacked by Dementors- we are being," he broke off, his voice cracked, the decaying smell filling his nostrils was too much for him and he collapsed against the wall, gasping and drained.

  Ginny saw this and immediately took over, magnifying her own voice. "Back of the train, D.A members! The rest of you…" she trailed off and then a new voice joined in.    "The rest of you, think happy thoughts! Anyone in trouble, speak up, we'll send you help! " Harry spun around to the speaker: Hermione, with Ron beside her.

    Relief coursed through him and quite forgetting the spell, he yelled, "Where the hell were you?" and the whole train heard.   
   "Fending off Dementors in the front compartments," Ron panted. "Hermione's otter…it worked…Ginny, are you okay?" 

   Harry noticed the D.A members appearing suddenly around them, all casting Patronus charms. But like Ginny, Neville and Luna, they just weren't enough. They all kept glancing at him and it dawned on him they were waiting for _him _to fix this. 

  Harry wasn't scared for himself. He knew nothing was going to happen to him; as he had not killed Voldemort yet, the only way he was going to die was if Voldemort himself killed him. But how to save them all…

  "Potter, do something!" Zacharias Smith snarled.

 "If you haven't noticed, he's made four stags already," Ron spat.

 "Stop it, just- just stop it!" said Hermione shrilly after casting the Sonorus charm off.      

  "Now, we need to do something–I know what we can do–I –"  
 "Well spit it out already!" Harry shouted, diving headfirst, without thinking, onto a Dementor just inches away from sucking Dennis Creevy's soul out. An incredible iciness rushed through him as he made contact with the foul creature and he gasped. Dennis, free now, screamed – the Dementor had a hold on Harry now –  "Come here!" Dennis yelled at one of the stags who rushed to Harry's aid.

 "OH, oh Merlin, Harry, we have to send an owl first…to Hogwarts…someone will come and help!" Hermione cried.

 "Owl, right," Harry said, "WHO'S GOT AN OWL?"

"You have," Michael Corner said pointedly.

"Oh–right."

"I'll go and write the letter. I'll use Hedwig," Neville offered.

"Yeah…do that," Harry said, looking around madly for any sign of more of them in trouble. "Tell them…tell them it's horrible…tell them to Apparate here now!"  The boy was already speeding off to their compartment.

  Meanwhile, Hermione had let out two otters that were joining Harry's stags. "What now?" he asked her. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! What now?!"

 "There's–there's a spell," she gasped, prodding one of her otters forward with her wand. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. "Harry–I don't know if we'll make this–there's more compartments, at any moment a Dementor could be–could be–" 

 "Stop it," Ron said firmly, grabbing hold of her shoulders. "We can't think like that. Now what's the spell?" He swallowed, glancing at Harry for help.  

  She shook her head vigorously. "It's too hard…needs too much power…EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry had to admit her otters were not as large or as effective as his stags but they were still pretty good for someone who was using the spell for the first time. And whatever power needed for the spell she was talking about, he was sure he wouldn't have it as he was too drained at the moment…

   "We can do something else, though," Hermione said, "–I don't know what good it'll do…"

   "Just try it!" Harry and Ron both cried out exasperatedly.

   "Okay–right–let's see; this is stupid, but I thought maybe we could cast Cheering Charms on the Dementors and on the whole corridor, they would keep them away, wouldn't they?"

     There was a chorus of shouts of agreement at this from the D.A members and the various frightened students milling around, some of whom had gotten their broomsticks out and were sitting on them near the ceiling, to avoid any contact with the Dementors.

     Shortly after that, and thanks to Hermione's charmwork, many of them were feeling lighthearted, but the presence of the Dementors soon drove that happiness away, although the charms did work in temporarily reducing the effects of the Dementors, much to Harry's relief.

  "I sent her," came Neville's breathless voice suddenly from behind them. "I wrote to the professors–"  

  "How fast is your owl, Harry?" asked Ernie Macmillan, whose face was bright red and sweating.

  "Pretty fast," He remembered how quickly she'd delivered his letter to Dumbledore earlier that summer. "Half an hour maybe, tops–" He prayed with all his heart that Dementors couldn't harm animals.

  "Half an hour? We could be dead by then!" Zacharias Smith shouted.

 Not dead, Harry thought, shuddering – just not alive.

  "I believe that was the plan," a taunting, cool voice remarked, and Harry stopped in the middle of casting another Patronus to see Draco Malfoy approaching them from ahead, flanked by around four Slytherins. 

  There was a loud ringing in Harry's ears, and suddenly he forgot the Dementors, forgot the D.A– and saw nothing but the slick-haired blond boy and his mocking gray eyes– with a roar so vicious that several people around him jumped, he charged forward at Malfoy like a wild animal, magic forgotten and instead wanting to hurt him physically in every possible way he could… 

   "You!" Harry snarled, grabbing onto the front of his robes and slamming him hard against the wall. Malfoy's eyes widened in some surprise at the incredible amount of rage on Harry's face. Several people around them were shouting, but Harry didn't care.

   "Careful now, Potter…" Malfoy said slowly, his eyes darting among his Slytherin bodyguards. "I am still a pref–"

    "No, let _me tell you something, Malfoy. You, prefect or not, are the last person I want to see at the moment, so unless you know some way we can get rid of these creatures that your father has undoubtedly helped in sending, do yourself a favor and get __out of our damn sight, and take your good-for-nothing cronies with you!"_

    With that, he slammed him one more time against the wall before jerking his grip away, breathing heavily, all the anger that had been building up ever since the beginning of the summer finally exploding. 

   "You'll get what's coming to you one day, Potter…" the Slytherin spat as soon as he was well out of Harry's reach– he took a couple of steps forward and then screamed as he ran smack into a Dementor. He gasped, shivering and shuddering as the thing held him in its clutches. 

   "No–_no_, you stupid creation, I'm on _your _side, it's _them _you're supposed to- Aurgh!" The Dementor either didn't understand the English language or obviously didn't care, for it had just moved in for the Kiss…

   "We do have to help him, you know!" Harry didn't have to turn around to know it was Hermione who had said that. Knowing very well he was going to regret this, he beckoned forward one of his now numerous stags and jerked his head in Malfoy's direction. The beautiful shiny white apparition looked at Harry for a moment as though making sure it had understood this right, then destroyed the Dementor, leaving the blond boy trembling all over, making Harry wonder what awful memories _he _could possibly have…

   "Now he's saved your sorry hide, go somewhere where we can't see you," Ron growled.

   Malfoy said nothing, and pausing to dust off his robes, he walked into a Dementor-free compartment followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Pansy Parkinson.

   Breathing heavily, Harry glanced from side to side, surveying the situation. Most of the younger students and non-D.A members were floating near the ceiling on their brooms, looking down at the Dementors with terror. The rest of them were either pressing themselves in corners–which Harry thought was a very stupid thing to do– or running back and forth along the corridor, casting the now very familiar Patronus charm.

   The Dementors were considerably less in number, but there were still enough of them to do a lot of damage, and this terrified Harry, but as far as he could see everyone was okay- till now. (He made sure to keep an eye on Ginny and the rest of his friends.) The otters and the stags–and even one swan made by Cho Chang– were doing their job, as were the Cheering Charms, without which Harry was sure he would have given up by now, lying defeated and depressed somewhere from the Dementors' effect.

   And of all things…he had saved Draco Malfoy's life…

   And whatever had happened to the train conductor and the lady who sold the sweets? He should have checked on them; what if they didn't know how to save themselves? He started to get up, but at that moment his scar tingled–and for some reason Voldemort wasn't angry they were alive­– an indifferent, perhaps slightly irritated voice resounded in his ears, and he heard Voldemort, as though he were telling this to somebody– "Any moment now, it'll come," sounding even slightly bored.

 _Come? What'll come?_

  "More stags, Harry!" Ginny yelled.

    He complied, jerking himself out of Voldemort's thoughts and conjuring yet another Patronus. But as the stag galloped forward, shining brightly in the darkness which the Dementors had brought along with them, he heard a thunderous voice bellow, _"Patronus Incantium Mega!", something else, huge and enormous, came in the stag's way. The stag, instead of defying it, stepped back in respect, and so did all the other Patronuses (A/N: Patroni?) they had conjured._

   It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen, and he and the others stood back in awe, watching it breathlessly.

   It was a Patronus, he was sure, but it was at least five times the size of his stag; it was formidable and magnificent, with shining silver feathers, a long, brightly glistening neck and a silver-gray beak so sharp Harry was positive it could tear into anything. 

  "It's a phoenix…" Susan Bones breathed.

  "Merlin's beard," Ron and Ginny said in unison. 

   Hermione watched happily and Harry knew this was the powerful spell she'd been talking about…

   The enormous phoenix swept flying through the corridor, the students scurrying to let it pass, and within five minutes there was no sign of any dementor on the whole train; cheering erupted, the blackness disappeared, as did the eerie cold, and Harry could now hear the spattering of raindrops on the windows– the storm had begun at last.

   Harry collapsed against the wall, breathing hard, his eyes closed, sweat pouring down his face in effort and exhaustion. He could rest now– his job was done. Loud chattering had broken out among them, ringing in his ears.

   "Did you see that?"

   "That was amazing!"

   "Oh my goodness, but what were the Dementors doing here?"

   "What do you think, you dunce?"

   "And who did it?"

   "Who saved us?"

   "It wasn't Potter– that wasn't his voice–" Harry smiled; he had a feeling he knew exactly who it had been, but where was he?

   Five first-years were crying and Hermione was attempting to comfort them all. "There now…nothing happened, you see– Hogwarts is safe, really it is, nothing will happen to you while you're there–" (Harry snorted.) "–_Help _me here, Ron–"    

   Meanwhile, Harry's thoughts jumped back to Voldemort. He had known– he had known that huge Patronus would come–he had known, somehow, that his attempt would fail and yet­–

   He realized suddenly that the train had started moving again; the driver must be safe then. Harry still had trouble believing that out of the hundreds of students on the train no one had been Kissed…and Voldemort wasn't even shocked.

   "You okay, Harry?" Ginny said quietly. He looked up at her with a nod, not trusting himself to speak, and instead surprised himself by giving her a brief hug. His skin tingled as it made contact with hers and he breathed in her scent, wanting to hold on to her for longer, but then he felt herself gently removing herself from the embrace. When had he started feeling like this about her anyway?

   She smiled at him– a sisterly smile, he thought. "I'm glad we made it." Harry looked to his right. A large crowd, Dean among them, was heading in their direction. Harry distanced himself from Ginny quickly and turned his attention to everyone else who was talking. 

 "You were all great," Hermione smiled.

 "Yeah, but who saved us?" Seamus Finnegan wondered.

 "–someone powerful, obviously."

 "­–awfully powerful–"

 "–that spell was just about the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Katie said.

 "Yeah." Harry grinned. "I'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore to teach me– a spell like that could do wonders for the D.A…" 

 "Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged," a very familiar voice said from behind them and they all spun around.

   Dumbledore's tall frame stood impressively in the middle of the corridor, in flowing midnight-blue robes, radiating power and heat unto everything within ten feet of him. His eyes were still flashing with anger, but there was a faint sign of the old twinkle in his eyes–

"Professor!" around twenty voices chorused, and they moved together to let him pass.

"I trust everyone is all right?"

"Yes, sir, every single one of them sir," the Head Girl said proudly. "I counted."

"Thank Merlin for that."

   The headmaster swept his gaze over all of them, looking around sharply, then–satisfied– he nodded at them "I Apparated here–from Hogesmade village of course– as soon as I received Mr. Longbottom's note–" He looked at Neville, who flushed. "I feared I may be too late…might one of you tell me what happened here exactly and how you managed to…survive?"

   Everyone started talking loudly at once. Dumbledore raised a hand. "One of you, I said. The rest, please go back to your compartments. We should be at Hogwarts in around an hour." He snapped his fingers, and a humungous pile of Honeydukes chocolate appeared in one of the corners. "In the meantime–please help yourselves. It will make you feel better." 

   A horde of students dived towards the chocolate, and, chattering loudly, started going back into their compartments. Harry, who did not feel in the least like eating at the moment, hung back to listen to Katie Bell talk to Dumbledore, and the rest of the D.A students stayed with him. 

   "Are you sure nobody's been Kissed?" Dumbledore was asking concernedly. "Perhaps in one of the compartments–?"

   "Absolutely, professor. The Head Boy and I checked them all. The Cheering Charms certainly did their job."

    Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Cheering Charms? That was excellent thinking. Whose idea was it?"

    "Hermione's," Katie said promptly and Hermione blushed from where she was standing a few feet away, beside Ginny. "We– that is, the whole D– er– group, over there–" She gestured to Harry and the D.A, "–did a lot. Hermione, Harry and Cho all made corporeal Patronuses."

     Harry and the others moved forward upon hearing this. Dumbledore was smiling with a sort of grim pride. "Indeed, Voldemort will think twice next time he will want to deal with Hogwarts students."

   The D.A shouted approval at this, but Harry was pale. _Voldemort will think twice next time? But he knew…he knew before he sent them…_

_   He looked up. The stags and boars had disappeared, but the Phoenix MegaPatronus was all the way over at the end of the corridor, still shining brightly while some of the girls petted it. "It really is beautiful…" Ginny murmured from beside Harry. He nodded wordlessly, and then approached Dumbledore and Katie._

_   "Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said quietly. "Is– is the driver all right? And the lady who comes with the cart–" _

    Dumbledore seemed pleased at Harry's consideration. "Perfectly fine. They left out the front during the– attack. Both Squibs, you see, they wouldn't have been much of help to you. I found them outside looking for an owl they could use to contact us."

   "Oh! I'd forgotten about them." Hermione looked ashamed.

   "Me too," Lavender Brown said.

   "You had your own lives to worry about," Harry muttered. He looked at the MegaPatronus again, and to his disappointment, saw that it was fading away.

   "It's gone," he said a bit sadly. They all turned to look. Parvati gave a small sigh.

   "Well you can't expect it to hang around forever," Dumbledore smiled. And then he looked directly at Harry, but again there was no anger from Voldemort…only mild annoyance… Dumbledore was frowning as they made eye contact; he probably knew that something was up…

Then he turned to the others. "I will need to send an owl to Professor McGonagall– will one of you lend me one?" 

    "You could use Pig," said Ron doubtfully. "But he's a bit – wild, sir…"

    "Not a problem," Dumbledore said cheerfully. Ron hurried to the Prefects compartment and Harry wandered off in the corridor, lost in his thoughts. Most of the students had left to their compartments by now, including Hermione and Ginny, but Harry had told them he'd be with them later.

 "Harry." Dumbledore beckoned to him. 

 "Professor?"

  "Something is troubling you, my boy," The headmaster watched him carefully. "What has Tom done this time?"

   _Tom, is it…_

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. This was too stupid for Dumbledore to be concerned about. 

 "I'm afraid I must insist," Dumbledore's tone was not one to be argued with, so Harry relented. 

  "It really isn't anything important. It's just– well, before your– uh–"

  "It's a MegaPatronus, Harry."

   "Right– that. Before you conjured it in like two minutes, I heard his voice in my head, saying that _it would come any moment…and when it did, my scar didn't hurt much– he didn't seem angry, just…annoyed, maybe." Harry looked up into Dumbledore's blue eyes. "And he isn't angry now either."_

  "You are saying he knew I would get rid of the Dementors?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

  "Yes professor."

  "And yet he attacked?"

 "That about sums it up," Harry replied.

  "Strange…"

       There was a loud screeching and a _bang– several people shouted and there was a roar of loud laughter. Dumbledore and Harry spun around curiously. A moment later a sheepish- looking Ron emerged from one of the compartment doors, his carrot-red hair covered with what were unmistakably three feathers, a tiny, struggling thing in his arms, which he handed to Dumbledore apologetically._

    "I told you he was wild, professor."

**A/N: **I'm thinking of starting a real, sound, good Dumbledore fic. Any ideas? If any of u r interested maybe I'll make it a challenge…


End file.
